Return Of The Miko Kagome
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Kagome returns to the Feudal era, she gets to Sesshoumaru and finds out the stuff that happened while she was gone, but what happens when a new enemy arises!
1. Prologue

**Return of the Miko Kagome**

**Prologue**

**-Present-**

Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am nineteen years old and I am currently attending Shikon no Tama Academy for my first year as a college student. I would have been in the feudal era at this moment, but let's just say, things didn't go according to plan.

**-Past-**

It all started when I turned fifteen. My brother could not get our cat, Buyo, out of the well house. When I went down the steps to prove how much of a baby he was, the seal on the well broke and a demon named, Mistress Centipede, pulled me down into its grasp. The demon wanted the Shikon no Tama, also known as the Jewel of Four Souls, which resided in my body. Before my very eyes, I was traveling five hundred years into the past.

I was bewildered and frightened. It seemed like I was Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. The air was free of pollution. No ashen clouds rose from above the trees and apartment buildings were invisible to my eyes. **(Here we have the scenery acting as a visual background in the reader's imagination)**

As I ventured into the forest, I came across a boy pinned to a large tree full of vitality. His silver locks reflected the sunlight that leaked through the leaves of the trees. I then noticed the two furry appendages on the top of his head. I had to admit the first time I met Inuyasha; I couldn't take my eyes off him.

Not long after I found him, the village priestess, Kaede, cautioned me to keep my distance from the said Inu-hanyo. Kaede was the younger sister to the late priestess, Kikyou, who was also Inuyasha's lover.

As the day progressed, Mistress Centipede came back to steal the Shikon no Tama from me. It was when I yelled for help that Inuyasha awakened from his deep sleep. When Mistress Centipede attacked me and ripped the Shikon Jewel out of my body, Inuyasha persuaded me to release him from the arrow that pinned him to the sacred tree and in return, he would fight off the demon.

When I released him, he easily killed the demon and after threatened my life if I did not surrender the jewel. Thanks to Kaede, I was saved from Inuyasha's wrath with the subjugation necklace. Little did I know the incorruptible necklace was the very thing that connected me to Inuyasha?

The following day, I was naïve to believe that no demons would be in search of the jewel. Inevitably, a crow demon managed to steal the jewel away from me and in retaliation I shot through the demon to the heart of the jewel with a bow and arrow, which had his own foot tied to it. The jewel shattered on impact and thousands of shard fragments spewed across feudal Japan that was what began our journey to collect as many shards as we could before, Naraku, our enemy could come in possession and use the jewel against us.

On this journey, we met many friends, four of which, are still my friends presently. Shippo, who was the first out of the four that I meet, he is a cute and cuddly young fox demon who teases Inuyasha constantly. The perverted yet kind monk, Miroku, was the second to encounter. Lastly, the brave and yet shy demon slayer, Sango and her two tailed demon neko, Kirara, were the last to conclude our pack.

Also among the list of friends is the lovable, courteous wolf demon, Kouga, who is in love with me but it is only one-sided. He is the wolf prince of a wolf tribe in the Eastern Lands. Unfortunately, for him, my heart already belonged to another.

Lord Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru is the strong, bull-headed Taiyoukai half brother to Inuyasha. He is the Lord of the Western Lands and the reason my heart pounds within my chest.

He and Inuyasha both try to kill each other every time they meet. Sesshoumaru travels with his stupid imp demon, Jaken, Ah-Un the two-headed dragon demon and Rin, the cute and kind human girl.

Out of all this, I have traveled there and back to my own era for four years. We managed to complete the jewel, but its vulnerability to selfish desires remained.

Fortuitously, the jewel acted on its own accord and sent me forward five hundred years into the future ─ my era. I tried to get back to the past, but it would not allow me. I tried for a whole month to get back and every time it denied me entrance. I then just gave up; I would never see my friends or one true love ever again.

**-Present**

So here, I am, I have a steady job and I have moved away from my family shrine to a very rich neighborhood house.

I got into Shikon Academy with help from my mom. Life would seem perfect to any normal girl my age, but I was missing the other half of my heart on the other side of the well.

**Hi everyone, Okay heres a new story, I know I shouldn't be starting another story but I just had to do this one. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It's Thanksgiving week right now and I am at the shrine helping Mom get ready. For some reason, I was compelled to wear the jewel around my neck.

I was cleaning in the living room when my mom came over to me and asked, "Kagome, would you please go out to the shrine and get your grandfather for me?"

"Sure, Mom," I replied instantly. She worked hard around the shrine everyday and the least I could do was help her out.

So I got up off the floor and walked out of the living room. Since it was November and the weather was very blustery and chilly, I grabbed my coat and slipped it on over my light sweater. I pushed the front door open and walked outside, shutting the door behind me; I headed towards where my grandfather was located.

As I passed the well house, I felt the jewel pulse from under my shirt. I stopped and pulled the jewel out from under my shirt. I found it glowing brightly. I looked over at the well house and thought, _'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try one last time...'_

I broke out of my thoughts, as I tentatively walked over to the well house and opened the sliding doors. I walked in, listening to the creak the stairs made under my weight. My hands touched the sides of the well and my stomach gave a nervous churn before I jumped inside.

I jumped down into the well and beamed from ear to ear when I noticed the familiar blue-pink lights surround me. I then swung one leg over the edge of the well followed by the other.

I smiled as I floated in the time-warping stream. The blue light disappeared and I landed at the bottom of the well with a soft thud. I looked up and my heart sped up at that moment. I could see a beautiful blue sky with little white puffy clouds.

I breathed in the fresh air; no chemicals in it like my time. I grasped the vines firmly as I climbed out of the well. When I got to the top, I climbed over the edge of the well and landed on the soft, lush grass.

Even though it's November, it is still quite nice in this time. The leaves were falling in the wind, dancing their own spiritual routine. It made me relax at the sight of them.

I stood up and looked around some more; everything looks the same as when I left. I thought, _'There was a reason the jewel has allowed me to come back after more than a year of being gone.'_

_**'Maybe you still have a destiny to be fulfilled?'**_

_'Maybe, maybe... I am going to go to Kaede's village. I really want to see my friends again!'_

I broke out of my thoughts and started walking towards Kaede's village. I got there about fifteen minutes later. The village still looked the same, but it held an eerie silence to it as if it had been silenced when I left.

All the villagers looked at me with shock on their faces. I walked over to Kaede's hut, knocked on the outside of the hut and listened for a response. I soon heard, "Please, come in."

I pushed aside the makeshift door and went inside. She looked up, saw me and I smiled at her. It did not take for her long to ask, "Kagome how is it that ye are here?" I smiled faintly when she asked because I really didn't understand the reason myself.

"The jewel allowed me to come back. I am so happy to see you, Kaede!" I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her in a soft embrace. She returned the hug and I couldn't help but keep a smile on my face. I was back and that's all that mattered at the moment.

When we pulled apart, we both sat down by the fire. I glanced around the hut, not certain if I should ask, but did anyway. "Kaede, where is everyone else?"

"Scattered, after ye disappeared, everyone just couldn't stay here. Kikyou came back and Inuyasha left with her. Miroku and Sango went to the demon slayer's village and brought Shippo with them." She paused to take a breath. "Last I heard, they were married and Miroku and Sango are expecting their first child soon."

Upon hearing this information I couldn't get my grasp the fact that Inuyasha went back to Kikyou. "Wow! I never thought everyone would break up!" I cautiously asked her about my secret love. "What about Sesshoumaru and his group?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru actually came by here a couple of days ago asking if ye ever came back." She replied informatively.

"He did?" I asked bewildered. I began to think of some of the reasons he would come to look for me. Although, he wouldn't understand the complications of the well because I had never told him how it worked in the first place.

"Hai," Kaede nodded her head. Her lips curved upwards into a grin. I started to fidget with my hands under her knowing stare.

Getting up from my spot on the floor, I shyly moved towards the door. "Well, I guess I should go find him. Only, I don't have any supplies─" Kaede immediately got up and I had to wonder how she could move around so quickly for \a woman of her age. Even after a year, she was the same old Kaede.

"I can take care of that. I will get a villager to get ye one of the horses at the stables." She placed a hand on my shoulder after adding more fire wood to the blazing fire.

"Thank you so much, Lady Kaede!" I replied enthusiastically from her generous hospitality.

"Now, stay here while I get your supplies." Kaede started for the door to inform a villager to prepare for Kagome's departure.

"Ok, I will make lunch." I searched through the foods that Kaede had in the hut while she made the preparations. After finding the main ingredients to a recipe Kaede taught me long ago, I went down to the river to fetch some water.

When I finished making lunch, Kaede walked in the door with a big pack of supplies. She came over and sat down beside me, setting the pack between us.

I spooned some soup out of the pot and put it in a two bowls. I handed Kaede one of the bowls and we both started to eat in contented silence.

When we finished, I took her bowl and sat it down with mine beside me. I turned around to Kaede and asked, "So, what's in the pack, Lady Kaede?" Kaede looked at the floor thinking of the many items she had prepared for me.

"Two pairs of clothing, lots of food, a bow and a set of arrows, first aid kit and herbs."

"Thanks a lot, Lady Kaede!" I wrapped my arms around her in an appreciative hug.

"You are very welcome, child." She smiled, returning the hug once again.

We stood up and I grabbed the pack, swung it over my shoulder, and then walked out of her hut. We found a man outside holding the reins of a beautiful black horse. Kaede smiled and began to explain the said horse.

"Kagome, this is a stallion, his name is Haru."

I walked over to the horse, put my hand on him and started to stroke his mane. I said, "He is so beautiful!" I replied noticing the mysterious twinkle that glistened in Haru's eyes.

"He is also very fast." The man added with a sense of self pride. I nodded my head at him and turned back to Kaede.

"Thank you, Lady Kaede; I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you." Kaede laughed lightly and shook her head.

"You owe me nothing, Kagome." She smiled warmly and added. "Now go on and find Lord Sesshoumaru. You two have many things to discuss."

I took the reins from the villager and mounted Haru. I smiled at Kaede, pulled the reins slightly to the left making Haru turn around and yelled, "HIYA!"

I got Haru into a vigorous run out of the village. We went threw Inuyasha's forest, though as we exited, I slowed Haru to a walk.

I allowed my Miko powers to spread out in search of Sesshomaru's aura. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I soon found his aura; by the feel of it, he was nearby. I opened my eyes and drew my Miko powers back into my body.

I kicked Haru lightly into a full-on gallop heading in Sesshomaru's direction. I had Haru galloping for a couple of hours before we almost got to Sesshoumaru and his group. We only had to make a few breaks and I was beginning to believe that Haru was a fast horse.

When I reached him, they all looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces. I giggled at their response to my entrance and greeted affectionately, "Why, hello, Sesshoumaru."

**HI everyone, okay here is chapter 1 of my new story. I love the reviews I got for it and I hope they keep coming. I know some people asked how I can keep up with so many storys, I just have time right now to do it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sesshoumaru stared at me with wide eyes. I dismounted off Haru and took my pack off his back, setting it down on the ground. I walked over and stood in front of Sesshoumaru who finally said, "So, you're back, Miko." He stared into my eyes with the intensity of a wave crashing down on a sandy beach.

"It's Kagome and you know that." I countered with the same intensity.

"I will call you what I want, Miko." I didn't understand why he was acting this way. He never acted like this to me, but maybe it was the fact that I left and wasn't able to tell him what happened.

"Whatever." I was slightly deterred and instead of showing the hurt feeling he caused, I decided to act indifferent. I wasn't going to deal with a stoic Lord Sesshoumaru. I wanted the one I fell in love with. "Kaede told me you stopped by her village a couple of days ago asking if I had come back yet. Why did you do that?"

"That is none of your business, Miko," I glared at him and he knew I was annoyed.

"I am not leaving until you tell me why." I walked closer to him with our toes almost touching.

He didn't answer me, instead he turned around to Rin and Jaken and said, "Stay here."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!" they said in unison.

He walked past me into the nearby forest and it seemed as if he expected me to follow. I could feel his cold aura contrast against my warm one and it was as if my warmth was melting that coated layer of ice.

I don't know how long we were walking but when we finally stopped, we were in the middle of a huge field of flowers. I looked around. In the five years I traveled to the Feudal Era, I have never, ever, seen anything as beautiful as this field of wondrous plants.

Sesshoumaru started speaking softly, but still commanding. "Miko, I needed to talk to you in private."

I sighed in frustration. His cold exterior was beginning to get on my nerves. I replied smartly, "I can see that." He growled in response to my sarcasm.

"Why did you disappear?" He stood rigid as if expecting to hear something that involved him. Maybe she grew tired of him and decided to go back home and then come back again to torture him with her presence.

"I still do not know why the jewel took me back to my time." I said cautiously. I expected him to scoff at my reply, but he didn't. He listened intently with the scrutiny of a dictator.

"Why didn't you ever try to come back?" His expression did little to provide me with any indication of his emotions. Perhaps that's how distanced we have become now. He's pushing me further away, but all I want to do is resume what had been interrupted.

"I did." He raised an eyebrow signaling me to explain. "I tried for a month to come back, but the well wouldn't let me!" Tears were brimming in my eyes. "You don't know how many times I tried, but failed. Being so far away from you was killing me."

"How is it you were able to come back?" He stayed impassive, even when he noticed a salty tear slide down my cheek. How could he be so cool and calm when I stood here crying. It was never like this before when he would show his affections for only me.

"I don't know why." I tried to take a step closer but he took one step back. My heart clenched in fear of losing him.

"Have you heard about Inuyasha?" Why was he so concerned about his half brother? I could have cared less at the moment. All I wanted was him to know that I was here and that I still held the same affectionate feelings before I had been trapped on the other side of the well. Why could he not decipher that?

"Other than he left with Kikyou, no." The news that came next took me off guard making me take a step back.

"Kikyou is expecting."

"What? How can she be pregnant, she is made of clay?" How was it possible to be dead and still have the ability to reproduce? I expected her to be infertile. She was like any other human woman, but dead.

"No one knows." He replied coolly, calculating my surprised expression.

"Well, I hope Inuyasha is finally happy with her." I replied nonchalantly while shrugging my shoulders to suggest my disinterest in the matter. This seemed to confuse him; no doubt my earlier surprised reaction conflicted with my recent reaction. Couldn't he see that I did not care about Inuyasha in that way? That ship had sailed long ago when I fell in love with Sesshoumaru.

Curiosity was getting the best of him. "Are you not enraged?" I noticed the slightest twitch of his fingers.

"Why?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

He narrowed his eyes and his anger was emphasized, "Why bother questioning me when you are aware that you are in love with the half breed."

My eyes widened a sliver. I did not expect him to boldly expose his thoughts on my feelings for Inuyasha. I shook my head vigorously, my hand swept to the side as if indicating a past relationship that was pushed to the side into a box that was sealed shut with no intentions of reopening again.

"I stopped loving him a long time ago." I paused looking at the ground apprehensively. I wondered if the ground would still hold me up when I told him. I took a deep breath. "I am in love with _someone_ else."

His body stiffened at my vague answer. He assumed the worst and decidedly chose his next reply carefully, "Who?"

"Well, you see um ... um..." I couldn't quite bring myself to look at him in case he chose to burn holes through my very being.

"Why do you stutter, Miko?" His voice was harsh and rigid. I must have looked so weak for he walked toward me with the intent on prying the answer from my stuttered lips. I forced my eyes up to look at him in the eye and he stared back, making me blush, and I looked away from his intense gaze. I heard him ask, "Why so nervous, _Kagome_?"

I didn't turn around but the next thing I knew, Sesshoumaru had both of his hands on my cheeks and he turned my head to face him. I couldn't believe it, he was teasing me. He said my name with the most sincere look in his eyes and he understood that I loved him. Maybe he wasn't as idiotic as I assumed him to be.

We gazed into each other's depths and slowly his faced leaned closer to mine, brushing his lips on top of mine in a butterfly kiss. When he knew I wasn't going to stop him, he pressed his mouth firmly onto mine stirring up the rainbow of emotions we both shared. I stared at him at first, wide eyed, but then I slowly closed my eyes melting into the heated kiss.

He softly moved his hands from my face and down my arms to my waist. Shivers were awakened in the places his hands had touched me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and entangling my hands in his hair. As I kissed back, I showed him just how much I loved him.

We continued our fiery ecstasy for what seemed like hours. When we finally pulled apart for some much needed air, I said breathlessly, "I love you so much, Sesshoumaru."

"I love you to, Kagome." His voice was husky from the kiss and I couldn't help but smile. Now it seemed foolish to have thought that I would have lost him, when really I had him all long.

I laid my head down on his shoulder, mindful of the armor, as he held me to him. We both stayed in this position, enjoying each other's company with no worry for the time that had passed.

After a while we sat down in the grass with flowers all around us. I then asked, "Was Naraku ever killed?"

"No, not even I can get close to finding him; he has not been spotted in the last month." I let this information sink in to my brain. Was it possible that Naraku was conjuring another one of his schemes? Then again, I couldn't recall Naraku as the type of person who would take a month off terrorizing us for a scheme. Usually he would have planned to try to destroy us and then it would fall apart. Maybe this time he was serious. She bit her lip with apprehension; the final battle's arrival was closer than she originally thought.

"It's not normal for him."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru noticed my thoughtful face. He must have sensed my tense and nervous scent, because he nuzzled my face reassuringly. "I will protect you with my life, Koi." I nodded my head. I didn't want to talk about risking his life to save mine. His life was of more value than mine, but I would talk to him about that later.

"It's also not normal for the famous Lord Sesshoumaru to love a human — a very powerful Miko who can purify his butt if she wanted to."

"You would never do that to me, Kagome." He mocked a hurt expression at my insinuation.

"I wouldn't count on that."

"Kagome, I don't care what people think of me, I learned that a long time ago."

"What do you mean, Sesshy?" He lifted me up in his arms bridal style and sat down at the base of a healthy, large tree.

"I had a mate a long time ago. The night I found out she was with child, I was aware the pup would be a half demon. I did not like the fact that I would be parenting a half breed and my pride got in the way. I refused to accept her or the pup and consequently she left the castle and married a human man at a village in the Far East." He stared down at me with honey orbs. "This time I am not going to let my youkai pride get in the way and lose the one I love."

I turned around to face him while in his lap. I looked him in the eye and I could see a hint of sadness behind the amber orbs. I smiled at him with understanding and said, "You really love me, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, I do, Kagome. I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Oh, Sesshoumaru, I love you just as much as you love me."

"I am glad you have those mutual feelings." He lowered his head to the side of my neck taking in my scent. I could feel his shoulders relax from inhaling my delightful, intoxicating scent.

"Why don't we head back to the others? I am sure that since the jewel has returned, Naraku will be after it again."

"Yes, it would seem your reappearance will intrigue that disgusting half breed."

"Unfortunately," As if remembering her lively horse, Haru, she chose to ask Sesshoumaru, "what will we do with my horse, Haru?"

Sesshoumaru contemplated the mundane form of transportation and shrugged his shoulders. "You can ride him to the Western Lands. Jaken can fly right above you with Rin on Ah-Un and I will run right beside you."

"That sounds like a good idea, but are you sure you want to run alongside me at a slow pace?" He nodded his head without another word and smiled at me for considering his discomfort for running slow.

I smiled playfully and added warningly, "Alright, but don't say that I didn't ask." He shot me an amused look. We got up and started to walk back to the others. When we got there, Rin ran over to me and asked, "Will you be traveling with us now, Lady Kagome?"

"Yes, Rin, I will be." I smoothed the girl's hair gently while giving her a small wink that made her giggle softly.

"Great, now I will have someone else to talk to besides Master Jaken!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. Jaken muttered something under his breath which resulted in Sesshoumaru stepping on him for his own entertainment. We all laughed at Jaken's squished form on the ground. I shook my head, thinking that he deserved the punishment.

I went over and picked up my excessively packed backpack. I got my bow and arrows out of it and swung them over my shoulder.

I was about to put the pack over my shoulder when Sesshoumaru stopped me and went over to Ah-Un and strapped it to the side of the saddle. Ah-Un shifted his weight from the huge yellow pack. He looked at me with a look that made me feel sympathetic for him. "Ah-Un, if I can carry that up a well I would suspect that you could at least fly with it since you are youkai and I am merely a human." Sesshoumaru scoffed at this remark.

I then went over to Haru and mounted him. I led him over to Ah-Un as Rin and Jaken came over and mounted Ah-Un. They took off to the sky heading west. I got Haru into a gallop with Sesshoumaru running right beside me.

We continued like that for a couple of hours until we finally arrived into the Western Lands. '_They are really beautiful lands. Even better than the Eastern Lands_.' I thought.

The ocean was vaguely visible from the ground, but I bet there was a more satisfying view from the sky. Sesshoumaru has really kept his land in beautiful condition. A couple hours later we reached a high gate and my thoughts stalled as the gate opened to reveal a brilliant white palace on the other side.

"Welcome to the Palace of the Moon, Kagome-Chan!" Rin sang down to me. I beamed in happiness and I could sense Sesshoumaru smile with pride. This was the beginning of an adventure for all of us and the light, the agreeable breeze that swirled around us thought so too.

**Hi everyone, Okay here is this chapter, worked really hard on it and I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sesshomaru's castle contrasted the Western Lands and its style. The size of the large palace symbolized the importance of the Western Lands and the style was as if fairies or angels came down just to enchant the grand building. Ah-Un flew ahead to land in the garden so Rin and Jaken could get off of him.

I dismounted Haru just as a servant came over to walk Haru and Ah-Un to the stables, but not before Sesshoumaru retrieved my pack from Ah-Un's saddlebag.

We all walked into the castle and Sesshoumaru stopped a servant, handed her my pack and said something to her that I didn't quite catch. The front foyer was miraculous with marble floors and imperial white walls with gold side boards decorating the bottom of the walls.

When she bowed and left, he turned to us and said, "Let's all go get supper."

We nodded and continued towards two grand doors. The doors opened to reveal a dining hall. My eyes popped out of their sockets. It was so grand with its prestigious glow. The long table was set up in the middle of the room with the lights of chandeliers, which hung from the ceiling, reflecting off of its glossy surface. We all sat down and the servants came out of what must have been the kitchen with our food.

They placed the delicious meal in front of us, bowed and left. We started to eat and in no time, courtesy to our obvious hunger, we finished. Rin and Jaken got up, seeing as there was no longer a purpose in staying at the table, then walked out of the dining hall leaving me and Sesshoumaru alone.

I couldn't look at him for some odd reason; I just stared down at my empty plate. I soon heard him say, "Would you come with me, Kagome? I want to show you your room."

I looked up at him and found him standing right beside my chair. 'That's weird, I never heard him move his chair out or even walk over to me! Maybe he used his demonic speed?' I thought

.

I broke out of my thoughts and nodded my head lightly. He gave me his hand and I took it without any hesitation. Even now it felt like our bond has grown stronger, because I could trust him and I knew if anything happened he would be there to protect me. He helped me up and we walked out of the dining hall hand-in-hand. I expected his hands to be calloused like Inuyasha's, but surprisingly they were smooth and graceful.

We walked up a few sets of stairs and down a hall. When we eventually came to a stop, we were in front of a huge door with one candle holder on each side of it and more behind us.

Sesshoumaru opened the door in front of me and motioned for me to go in ahead of him. I walked into the room and he followed, shutting the door behind him.

I looked around the room in complete awe. The room was spectacular. To the right side of me, there was a silky, green canopy bed with a night stand on each side of the bed. To my left, a white dresser adorned with a jewelry box on top, which had a small mirror hung above it in which I glanced at myself before noticing the two glass doors leading out onto the balcony. Finally, to the left of me there were two separate doors.

One I guessed lead to the bathroom and the other probably to the closet. I turned around to Sesshoumaru and said, "This room is beautiful!"

"I am glad you like it, Kagome." He smiled at me truly grateful that the room was to my liking.

"I've never had a room with such fine furnishings." I cast my eyes around the room in emphasis. My room back in the modern era was no match for this room. He smirked at the ogling look on my face. I bet he'd never met anyone who gets so excited over pieces of furniture like I do.

"My room is right beside yours and Rin is across the hall from mine." I nodded, wondering if it was by his doing that I happened to have a room right beside his or if it was just a coincidence. Something told me that he wanted to make sure I was in near proximity so that he could protect me at all times. It touched me to know that he cared this much where as Inuyasha didn't; after all, he only cared for Kikyou. I shook my head clearing my thoughts. I couldn't think about that now. Even though he was my best friend, I should not stress over his decisions.

"Ok, thanks for telling me. Oh...thanks for the room." I smiled up at him and when I looked at his eyes, I began to feel bubbly.

"You are welcome." He bent down and kissed my cheek. When he left the room, I walked over to the first door and opened it to reveal a wardrobe far greater than the one I own in Tokyo.

I gasped; it was a huge walk-in closet with many styles of kimonos, fighting outfits and gorgeous dresses.

I walked in and picked out a baby blue kimono with yellow hexagons embroidered on the material. I heard a knock that echoed off my door. I walked out of my closet and over to the door.

I opened it and found a female eagle-demon who carried my pack in her hands. She bowed to me, handed it over and as I took it she said,

"Lord Sesshoumaru told me to bring your pack to you, Lady Kagome."

"Thank you and please don't call me Lady Kagome."

"I have to my Lady; Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered all of us to do it."

"Ok and thank you again."

"You're welcome."

She then bowed to me again and left. I shut the door and walked over to the second door that I had yet to open. To my surprise, I found a huge bathroom with a delightful lavender aroma.

I walked in and over to the giant indoor hot spring, I set my bag down along with my fresh kimono when I reached the edge.

I undressed and got into the spring relishing in the inviting warm water. As soon as I felt comfortable, I ducked my head under the water, soaking my hair. Picking up the bottle that was the shampoo, I squirted some into my hand. I massaged the pure white liquid into my hair and onto my scalp. When I finished applying the shampoo, I ducked my head in the water and started to rinse my hair. When that was done, I began to wash my body. After I had finished, I lowered my body and washed all the soap off of me. I watched as the suds drifted away in groups and then slowly diminished in time. It felt as if the suds were my worries bundled up and suddenly over time they would disappear.

I decided to climb out of the spring. It must have been an hour since Sesshoumaru left my room. I grabbed my towel and dried off before grabbing a robe to wrap around myself.

I walked over to my sack and did all the other stuff I always do. After I finished that, I grabbed my hair brush and brushed out the tangles in my hair. I set the brush down once my hair was de-tangled and walked over to my pack with the clean kimono draped over top.

I took off my robe and carefully slipped the kimono on. I expected it to be rough against the skin like the kimono Kaede had me wear one time, but it was the smoothest silk I have ever touched. I quickly tied the obi around my waist, then picked up my bag and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked over to the bed in my new room and set my pack down. 'I wonder where Sesshoumaru is,' I thought curiously. I scanned the room for anything that I did not get to see when I walked in. When I saw no more new objects to discover, I decided to explore the palace in search of Sesshoumaru.

'Ok, I will start at his bedroom and go from there.' Since Sesshoumaru said that his room was next to mine, I wasn't astonished to find that he had two grand doors blocking my entrance into his room. When I knocked on it, no answer came.

Feeling brave, I took a risk and tried the doorknob; I found it locked. A frown pulled at the corners of my mouth. I backed away from his door and turned around, starting to walk down to the corridor. When I ran into Jaken, I stopped him and asked, "Do you know where Sesshoumaru is, Jaken?"

"Why do you want to know, human?" He sneered at me from below. Sometimes I wonder where he could find the courage to talk back at me like that with his disadvantaged height.

"That is none of your business, toad." I crossed my arms and glared at him challengingly. No mere toad demon was going to talk to me like I was a piece of dirt.

"I am not a toad, I'm an imp!" He stomped up and down childishly to accentuate his point.

"I don't care what you are; now just tell me where I can find Sesshoumaru!"

"He's in the garden." He said defiantly.

I walked past him and heard him cussing at me under his breath. I just ignored him and walked out of the castle, turning to the right and into the garden. How I managed to find my way out of the maze-like palace was a mystery to me.

I started to look around for Sesshoumaru. I walked around the garden for a long period of time. When I had finally found Sesshoumaru he sitting by a fountain with that had a statue residing in the center surrounded by water.

It looked like a mother and her son. I walked up to him and he looked up at me, giving me a sad smile. I knelt down in front of him and asked, "Why was your bedroom door locked?"

"I guess I forgot about it when I jumped off of the balcony," he replied looking back to the said balcony thoughtfully.

"Well, I was coming to see you." I grinned as I gently placed my hand on his arm. He pulled me towards his body, holding me close as he kissed my forehead.

"My apologies."

"Sesshoumaru, what is wrong with you? You never apologize to anyone." I blinked with confusion at his apologetic behavior.

"Why do you care, Miko?" Again with the 'Miko,' I wondered when he will stop calling me that and just call me by my real name. At least he didn't say 'wench' or 'bitch' like Inuyasha would precariously call me. Maybe it was a sign of endearment in a way.

"It's because I love you." I noticed his shocked expression as a result of my bold words.

**HI everyone, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I worked really really hard on it. Please review amd tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After I said that to Sesshoumaru, I found myself in his lap with his arms wrapped around me. I laid my head down on his chest and he laid his head down on top of mine. He said, "Ever since my mother passed away… no one has ever loved me the way she did. That is, until I met you."

I never felt my heart flutter in such continuous pulses. It was beating quickly and I feared I was going to have a stroke. How was it that he could make me feel so safe, but so weak at the same time?

"Is that you and her? The statue I mean." I pointed to the statue behind him and noticed that he didn't take his eyes off me.

"Yes, she had it made when I was eight years old. In human years of course," He gestured to the exotic plants surrounding us with his hand while still holding me in his lap. "She loved this garden in particular. I have six gardens, but for her own reasons she found this one 'special'."

The garden itself was a brilliant spectacle. Off in the distance there was a bridge over a small river and next to it was a strikingly large cherry blossom tree. Flowers of all sorts were arranged in distinct patterns that complimented the grandeur of the palace. When my eyes found a bed of enchanting white calla lilies, I noticed that the sculpture of Sesshomaru's mother was giving one of those lilies to the younger version of Sesshoumaru.

"Maybe it's because she wants you to know that she's still here with you in spirit." I said with as much perception as possible. I stared at the sculpture of his mother and watched how intent her gaze was directed to the younger Sesshoumaru. It was one of those dear moments a mother would have with her son. Her smile was genuine, but revealed a sense that she knew something that was hidden beneath everyone's noses at the time. "I see just how much she loved you. She was a very lucky demoness to have you for a son." He considered my insight casting glances to the calla lilies in the garden. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips and quickly disappeared. I wondered what he was thinking, but sent that thought away once he began to speak.

"Thank you." He brushed his lips against my cheek with a delicate caress that rivaled a butterfly's wing upon someone's skin. "Yes she loved me dearly, just as much as I love you. You remind me so much of her yet you are your own person. That is why I love you so much."

I raised my head and looked him in the eye, they were no longer the same crisp amber, now they were dulled to a thick honey color and I knew in that instant how he truly felt for me. He loved me for me and not for what I could do. He loves me just as much as I love him. This was how it was supposed to feel, an unselfish love that could last throughout the ages in peace and harmony.

I smiled at him, tilting my head a little higher and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He kissed me back and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We both deepened the sensational kiss as his hands started to travel down my body until they landed on my hips.

I moved around until I was sitting on my knees in his lap. We continued to kiss and he started to travel his kisses down my neck, which made me moan in desire and satisfaction. He sucked on my pulse point and began licking it tenderly. His kisses were lovingly poisoning my senses because all I could do was hear, think, see, feel, and smell him. Suddenly we were both standing up still kissing.

We finally had to break apart from our kiss for some much needed air. My knees wobbled so much from my lightheadedness that I had to keep my arms wrapped around his neck for support. We looked at each other and he huskily asked, "Will you spend the night with me, please, Koi?"

As if I would say no! He was my life now; my very essence. He took what I held most dear and in turn took what he kept hidden under thick sheets of ice. "I would love to, Sesshou!"

"Sesshou?" He asked intrigued with my imaginative nickname. I beamed when the pet name rolled off his tongue in silky ribbons.

"Yes, I think it is a cute nickname." His eyes widened at my brazen remark as he quickly added with a playful smile, "Well, please don't call me that in public."

"Hm...I'll have to think about that." I said mischievously with my index finger tapping against my chin suggestively. He gracefully picked me up bridal style without warning as he used his demonic speed to jump up onto his balcony. He set me down and we entered his room, swiftly walking to his bed he pulled down the silky covers, inviting me to lie down. I climbed up onto the soft mattress and just about sank into its plush comfort. He took his haori off and laid down beside me, grabbing the covers and pulling them over us. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I snuggled into his loving embrace and heard him say, "Good night, my beautiful Kagome."

"Good night, Sesshou." My eyes then succumbed to darkness and I entered the realm of dreams.

I woke up startled to the sound of shouting sometime around dawn. I sat up in bed and found Sesshoumaru gone. I tossed the covers off of me and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I stood up, walked out of his room and down to the hall.

I walked out into the garden and found Sesshoumaru fighting Inuyasha. Kikyou was off to the side with her arrow aiming dangerously at Sesshoumaru. I raised my hand to my mouth, using two fingers, I whistled as loud as I humanly possible.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha separated immediately grasping their ears in pain. I cast Sesshoumaru and apologetic look. Inuyasha glared at me with an evil glint in his eyes. I smirked at him and walked over to stand beside Sesshoumaru while Kikyou went to stand beside Inuyasha with her arrow still pointing in our direction. She looked at me and said, "You shouldn't interfere in something that does not concern you, wench."

"Anything that concerns Sesshoumaru, concerns me, clay pot." I shot back with the rage that boiled within me. Sesshoumaru stood in front of me, protecting me from Kikyou's weapon.

Inuyasha interrupted and shouted. "Don't you dare call my mate that ever again, wench!"

Sesshoumaru growled with malice, "Don't you ever talk to my mate-to-be like that again." His dangerous voice made shivers travel down my spine. I was definitely glad that I wasn't Inuyasha.

"Your mate-to-be? Well, I guess you like betraying the one you love, Kagome."

"What are you suggesting?" I peered out from behind Sesshoumaru in protest.

"You are in love with me and I am in love with you, too. Why else do you think I would come after you?" He waved his sword around his the air in emphasis. To believe that I had feelings for someone so immature was unbelievable.

I stared at him with a look of anger on my face. I said, in the most calmest voice I could muster, "I stopped loving you when you started cheating on me with the 'It' standing beside you."

"Well, I love both of you and can't choose which one I love more."

"You already have, Inuyasha. You have mated with Kikyou and now she's pregnant, so please just leave. I simply want to be with Sesshoumaru and Rin."

"No, I am not going so easy!"

Sesshoumaru stepped in front of me, pointed Tokijin at him and said, "Leave, half-breed, unless you would like to have an early death."

Inuyasha growled glaring hatefully at Sesshoumaru until he finally replied in distaste, "I will leave for now, but mark my words: I will be back!"

"And we will be ready." I spit back challengingly. Inuyasha picked Kikyou up bridal style and ran past the gates. Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokijin turned to the guards standing at the gates and said, "Make sure he does not disturb us again." I didn't expect my first encounter with Inuyasha since I've returned to turn out like this. It was foreboding and I couldn't guarantee anymore pleasant meetings in the near future either.

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru!" The guards' chorused obediently varying from deep baritones to deep bass voices. They gave me curious looks and I knew what their questions entailed.

He turned around to me, took my hand and we walked back into the castle. There was no longer a smile on his face and I had Inuyasha to blame for it. When we arrived in the hall, we met Rin and Jaken. Jaken asked, "My Lord, what was Inuyasha doing here?"

"He was dealt with," Sesshoumaru answered, dismissing the pointless question.

"Of course, my Lord," Jaken resolved with no hesitation while bowing his ugly, green form to the ground.

We all strode lightly into the dining hall and sat down as the servants came out of the kitchen with our food. They came over to us, sat our food down in front of us, bowed, and left. We commenced to eat the meal that was so graciously offered.

When we were half done our meal I said, "Sesshoumaru, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Yes." He looked up at me waiting patiently for me to proceed.

"Ok, well, you probably know that Sango, Miroku and Shippo left the group and are now living at Sango's old demon slayer village, right?"

"I am aware." He paused. "I presume you want to go see them then?"

"Yes." I answered nodding my head. I wasn't going to lie, but a part of me feared that he would decline my offer. Though that part of me deflated like a balloon when he replied,

"Of course," I almost dropped the chopsticks that were in my hands. Just like that? He would allow me to leave the protection of his palace without so much of a hesitation? Something told me that this was to good to be true.

I jumped out of my seat, ran over to him and embraced him in a hug while saying, "I love you so much, Sesshoumaru, and you are the best!"

"You're welcome, Kagome." He replied lovingly.

I let go of him to compose myself and went back to my seat, but before I could eat my food again, he added, "As soon as you are all done with breakfast, we will each pack a bag and head out to the demon slayer's village."

"Hai, Arigatou." I bowed my head in dire gratitude. For the remainder of breakfast, I could barely hold onto my excitement.

After we finished, we got up and went up to our rooms. I pulled out my bag and packed a couple of supplies for the trip. I then grabbed my bow and arrows, put them on my shoulder letting the bow bump against me. I walked out of my room to the place where I would meet everyone before we departed.

We all went down to the main hall and out to the garden. Jaken and Rin mounted Ah-Un while Sesshoumaru made his demonic cloud and I grabbed onto his hand so he could pull me up towards him. He held me close and we started to ascend towards the mushroom-like clouds. Ah-Un soared beside us as we began to accelerate our speed. The wind whipped at our hair causing it to blow in my face. I could feel Sesshomaru's relax from my scent and I couldn't help but giggle at his serene face.

It was going to be a long journey as we sped across the blue hued sky, but to our advantage the wind no longer protested against us. We were all one with the wind, and one we shall always be.

**Hi everyone, okay that was the latest chapter. I worked really hard on it and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We traveled most of the day until we finally reached the demon slayers village. We landed just outside the main door, which was open. We all walked over and went through the door.

I looked around, noticing that it looks way better than the last time I was here. All of the huts had been rebuilt and there were flowers blooming, along with a huge garden. I yelled, "Sango, Miroku, Shippo are you here?"

At first I didn't hear any response but then the three of them walked out of a hut. They looked over at us and Sango yelled joyfully, "Kagome!"

We ran towards each other, I hugged each of them in turn once they were in reach. When I pulled apart from them Sango asked, "Kagome, how are you back here after a year of being gone?"

"I still don't know why, the jewel has just now let me come back."

"Well, whatever the reason, I am just so glad that you are back!"

"Me too!"

"One question though; did you tell you-know-who how you feel?"

"Yes."

"Great!"

Shippo hopped onto my shoulder and said, "I've missed you, Kagome!"

"I've missed you too, Shippo. Hey, I got an idea; why don't you and Rin go play?"

"Cool!"

He jumped off of my shoulder, went over to Rin and said, "Rin, do you want to go play?"

"Sure, Shippo!"

So they went off and Sesshoumaru ordered, "Jaken, go watch over them."

"Yes, my Lord."

With that, he ran off after them. The four of us then walked into the hut that they had come out of.

Each of us took a seat on the wooden floor before Sango looked at me and said, "So, how have you been?"

"Pretty good. I heard through the grapevine that you are pregnant."

"Well, you can tell."

"I know."

Sango then looked at me with the old look she used to give me when she needed to talk to me about girl stuff. I winked at her and then said, "Sesshoumaru, Miroku could you two leave us alone for a couple of minutes?"

"Sure."

The two of them got up and walked out of the hut as I moved to sit beside Sango.

"So, when is it due?" I asked.

"About a week."

"Wow, that soon?"

"Yes, and I am glad that my sister is here with me."

"I am glad that I am here too."

The two of us talked for hours; neither one of us was running out of stuff to talk about. When the boys came back in, they were carrying Rin and Shippo. I asked, "What happened to them?"

"They tired themselves out, plus it's almost sunset."

"Wow, we didn't realize it's that late."

"Well, we are going to put them in one of the spare rooms so that they can rest properly."

"Ok."

So the two of them walked down the hall to the rooms. I stood up and gave Sango a hand to help her up. She held her side and I saw a look of pain go across her face. I asked, "What's wrong, Sango?"

"I don't know, but it really hurts."

"Maybe you should lie down?"

"Yeah."

I walked with her back to the hall and she showed me to where her and Miroku's room was. I helped her over to the bed and she lay down, then let out a of pain.

Miroku and Sesshoumaru ran in and over to us. Miroku knelt beside Sango and asked, "What's wrong, my love?"

"I think it's time, Miroku!"

His eyes widened along with mine.

_'I have no idea how to deliver a baby!' _I thought in a panic.

_**'Get Sesshoumaru to run and fetch Kaede!'**_

_'Yeah, thanks.'_

_**'You're welcome.'**_

I broke out of my thoughts, turned to Sesshoumaru and said, "Can you run at full speed back to Kaede's village and get Kaede?"

"Of course, Kagome."

He bent down and kissed my cheek before using his demonic speed and running out of the room.

I went over and stood beside Miroku - who is having his hand broken by Sango since she is holding it. I said, "Don't worry, Sango, Sesshomaru's going to get Kaede; it shouldn't take him too long."

"I just hope he hurries - AH!"

I felt so bad that I couldn't do anything to help her. I then walked away and started to gather things for the birth.

After I got everything ready, Sesshoumaru walked through the door with Kaederight beside him. The old priestess came over to me and asked, "Where is Sango, child?"

"Follow me, Kaede."

I lead her back to Sango and Miroku's room.

"Could ye please leave, Miroku?" Kaede asked.

"Ok, Kaede, but yell if you need me."

"We will."

So he walked out of the room and shut the door. Kaede went over to Sango, told her a couple of things and then she started to push.

After 2 hours of screaming, Sango delivers a beautiful baby girl. Kaede hands her to me and I take her over to a basin full of water to wash her off.

I got a towel and dried her off before I grabbed the pink blanket I had picked up when I got the supplies earlier and wrapped her in it.

I turned around find sango fast asleep. Meanwhile, Kaede is cleaning everything up. I looked down at the beautiful little girl in my arms. I smiled at her, walked over to the door and opened it.

I walked out to the sitting room where I found Sesshoumaru sitting down with a pacing Miroku in front of him.

When they saw me I smiled and walked over to them. I looked at Miroku and said, "Congratulations Miroku, you and Sango have a healthy and beautiful baby girl!"

I handed her to him and he stared down at her. I asked, "Do you and Sango have a name for her?"

He looked up from her and said, "Yes, we do. Her name will be Grace."

"That's a beautiful name!"

"I know. How's Sango?"

"She's asleep."

"Ok."

He walked back to their room as I went over to Sesshoumaru and sat down in his lap. Exhausted, I laid my head down and fell asleep.

**Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I worked hard on it so please review and tell me what you thought of it.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

After Kagome fell asleep, Kaede walked out, looked over at Kagome and smiled. She then looked up at me and said, "Take good care of her, Sesshoumaru."

"I will," I replied.

"I am going to one of the other rooms for the night and will return in the morning to the village."

"Ok."

So she left then I stood up, holding Kagome bridal style, and walked back down the hall to our temporary room. I opened the door, walked in and shut it. I went over to the bed, laid Kagome down on it and laid down beside her. I soon fell asleep.

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up sometime around dawn on something very soft. I opened my eyes up and found myself in one of Sango and Miroku's spare bedrooms.

I tried to get up, but I felt two strong arms around my waist holding me down. I turned around in them and found myself face to face with a sleeping Sesshoumaru. I blushed at the close proximity to his body.

_'Wait a minute, this man is my husband; I should not be blushing because of how close we are!'_

_**'You are right.'**_

_'I guess I'm still that embarrassed school girl I was when I first came to the Feudal Era...'_

_**'No you aren't. I mean, you two haven't officially mated yet so you are still bound to be a little shy around him.'**_

_'I guess you're right.'_

_**'I know I am, I'm you, aren't I?'**_

_'Yeah.'_

I then stopped talking to my conscience and started trying to get Sesshoumaru to awaken. When I successfully woke him up, I said, "Could you please let go of me? I want to go check and see how Sango and Grace are doing."

"Ok."

So he removed his arms from around me and I climbed out of the bed, walked over to the door, opened it and walked out. I walked over to Sango and Miroku's door and knocked. A few seconds later, I heard Sango say, "Come in."

So I opened the door, walked in and found her feeding Grace with a bottle. I walked over and sat down in front of her on the bed. I watched her and when she finished and was burping Grace, I said, "I hope I can be as good of a mother as you someday, Sango."

"Kags, I know you are going to be a great mother!"

"You think so?"

"Yes I do! I mean, I would not know half the stuff I do about kids if it wasn't for Kohaku and, I mean, you have your little brother, Souta."

"Yeah, you're right there."

"Hey, would you like to watch Grace while I go take a bath?"

"Sure, Sango."

So she handed her to me and I stood up and walked out of the room. I met Sesshoumaru, Rin and Shippo in the hall and I said, "Rin, Shippo, I would like you two to meet Sango and Miroku's baby girl, Grace."

"Hi, Grace!" they both said.

"Have either of you held a baby before?"

"No."

"Ok, then come with me."

We all walked out into the living room and sat down.

I have Rin on one side of me and Shippo on the other. I handed Grace to Rin and showed her how to hold the baby. After a while she got the hang of it.

I can tell that she has already fallen in love with little Grace. After her time was up, I took Grace, turned to Shippo, handed her to him and did the same things to him as I did with Rin.

He soon got the hang of it as well and has also fell for Grace's charm. I smiled down at them and looked up at Sesshoumaru. He surprised me by smiling back at me lovingly.

I then looked down at the children with a huge smile on my face. We all played with little Grace for a while. Finally Miroku and Sango showed up. I got up with Grace in my arms and walked over to Sango, handing Grace to her.

She smiled down at Grace and then looked up at me. She said, "Miroku and I thought it over last night and we were wondering if you and Sesshoumaru would be Grace's god parents?"

"Oh, Sango, we would love to!"

I felt some tears come to my eyes as I hugged Sango. When we pulled apart I asked, "Miroku, do you know where Kaede is?"

"She took Kirara and went back to the village shortly after dawn," he replied.

"Ok, thanks, Miroku."

"You're welcome, Kagome."

Sango then said, "When are you guys leaving to go back to the castle?"

"Well, we thought that when we go, you guys could come with us."

"That would be so cool, but Grace is too young yet..."

"Well, do you guys know where the castle is?"

"Yeah," Sango said.

"How about when Grace is old enough, you can come? We can stay here for the meantime."

"Ok."

After she said that, we heard a loud boom outside. Miroku looked at all of us until Sesshoumaru said, "It's Inuyasha and his dead clay pot; I will go take care of them."

"Ok."

So he walked out of the hut. After a little bit I said, "You two stay in here, I have a sneaky suspicion he will need my help."

"All right."

I grabbed my bow and arrows and walked out of the hut to find Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fighting with their swords.

I looked around for Kikyou and found her standing behind Sesshoumaru getting ready to fire an arrow. I got one of mine, knocked it in my bow, aimed it at her and fired it the same time she released hers.

**Hi everyone, Okay I hope you enjoyed this chpater, worked hard on it. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Her arrow missed Sesshoumaru and it seemed that the shock of her missing her target made her careless since my arrow hit the mark. My arrow pierced her in the stomach. Inuyasha ran past Sesshoumaru and over to his dead clay pot.

I walked over to Sesshoumaru and stood at his side. Kikyou pulled my arrow out of her stomach and looked over at me with the most evil look she could muster. She said, "That's it! This time I am going to kill you, you little wench!"

"I don't think so; clay pot!"

Inuyasha butted in and said, "Don't you talk about Kikyou like that wench!"

Sesshoumaru then said, "Do not talk to my mate like that, half-breed!"

"Your mate?"

"Yes, why are you so surprised?"

"Well she is a loudmouth, bossy, always in your business and plus you hate humans!"

"I may dislike humans, but Kagome is different; I don't even know why I am telling you this half-breed."

Sesshoumaru charged at Inuyasha with Tokijin drawn as Kikyou and I fought. It was a long and grueling battle but near the end, the power shifted in Sesshomaru's and my favor.

We had almost killed Inuyasha and Kikyou but, miraculously, they both got away and left the village.

The two of us walked back into the main hut where we found Sango, Miroku, Grace, Rin and Shippo where we left them. I caught the look Sango and Miroku were giving us, so I said, "They're gone, they fled at the last minute."

"The two cowards!"

"Yes."

"Well I know I am hungry, so, Kagome, would you like to help me cook breakfast?"

"Sure, Sango."

Therefore, she handed Grace to Miroku and the two of us walked into her kitchen where we got to work on making breakfast. When we finished, we took the plates for everyone over to the dinner table and set them down. Sango called, "Come on; dinner!"

Everyone came, sat down and then we all started to eat; Sango is feeding Grace at the same time. When we finished eating, we all went outside; Rin and Shippo went off to play.

Sango and I went over to her vegetable garden to work on it. Miroku and Sesshoumaru went off to patrol the lands around the village to check for Inuyasha and Kikyou.

We worked in the garden all day, talking the entire time.

It has been two weeks since the day Inuyasha and Kikyou had come. We were all packing our stuff since Grace was older we could go to the castle

We placed all our bags in Ah-Uhn's saddlebag Later We were eating a delicious dinner that I made. When we are finished everyone said, "That was delicious, Kagome!"

"Thank you."

We all got up, walked out of the hut and Rin and Shippo got on Ah-Un while Sango, Miroku and Grace got on Kirara. Sesshoumaru made his demonic cloud and I got on. We all took off for the castle.

We got there around mid afternoon. We landed in the garden and two servants came out of the castle and got our bags out of Ah-Uhn's saddlebags.

We all walked into the castle and Rin took Shippo up to his new room while Sesshoumaru and I took Sango, Miroku and Grace up to their new room.

They went in and we told them about different places in the castle as well as how to get around the enormous place. We then left them to get comfortable. Sesshoumaru took me to his room; he opened the door and we walked in.

He shut the door behind us, took my hand and led me over to his bed. We sat down and I asked, "Why did you bring me here, Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagome... I want you as my mate."

"I know that and I can't wait."

"Now, let's become mates now."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, love."

He then picked me up, laid me down and crawled on top of me.

He claimed my lips with his in a passionate kiss. I kissed him back and deepened the kiss. When we broke apart for some much-needed air he said, "I love you so much, my beautiful Kagome."

"I love you too, my handsome Sesshoumaru."

What we did next is unexplainable, the pleasure we had could never be explained in words. When we finally tired out, I knew that I am Sesshomaru's mate.

We laid back and he wrapped his arms around me; we both fell asleep not long after.

I woke up sometime around dawn. I opened my eyes up and sat up. I felt nauseated, so I grabbed Sesshomaru's top hariko and put it on.

I climbed out of bed and went into his, or should I say our, private bathroom. I went over to the toilet and started to throw up. When I finished, I felt much better then I did when I first woke up.

I stood up, turned around and jumped in surprise. I found Sesshoumaru standing in front of me with a confused look on his face.

"Why were you throwing up just now, Kagome?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't know why..."

"Well, I am getting you examined by my nurse."

"I do not need to be checked out, Sesshoumaru."

"You will do it whether you like it or not. I care dearly about you, mate, and I want to make sure you are healthy."

"Ok, Sesshoumaru, I give up; there is no use in arguing with you because I will never get anywhere."

"I'm glad you see that."

"Well, don't think you're all high and mighty because of it!"

"Don't worry, I'm not like the half-breed; I don't let things go to my head."

"Ok."

We then walked out of our bathroom, got dressed and exited our room.

He took me over to the eastern wing and into a room, which I am, guessing is the nurse's station. A female hawk demon came over to us and bowed. Sesshoumaru said, "Annie, I need you to check my mate out."

"Of course, My Lord."

He left and I followed the woman's orders, went over to a bed, and lay down. When I was comfortable, she started to check me.

**Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought of it.**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Annie finished checking me she looked up at me with a big smile on her face and said, "My Lady, I have some very good news."

"What?"

"You're pregnant!"

I looked at her with a shocked look on my face. Then that look of shock was replaced with a huge smile. I said, "I have to go tell Sesshoumaru!"

"Congratulations my lady."

"Thank you."

I got out of bed and ran over to the door, opened it and ran out. There I found Sesshoumaru pacing. He looked over at me with a questioning expression on his face. I smiled at him and said, "I'm pregnant."

He stared at me with a shocked expression on his face. That look was soon replaced by a look of joy. He walked over to me, picked me up and swung me around in the air. When he finally set me down he said, "That is great, Kagome!"

"I know, I am so excited!"

I couldn't help it; I embraced him in a huge bear hug. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. When we broke apart from each other I said, "Come on, we have to go tell everyone."

"Ok, love."

I took his hand in mine and ran down the stairs to the main hall with him right behind me. We went into the dinning hall where we found Rin, Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Grace. We went over and took our seats and the others looked at us.

"I have an awesome announcement to make!" I said.

"What?"

"I just found out that I am pregnant!"

"Congratulations you two!"

"Thanks guys."

Rin spoke up and said, "Does that mean that me and Shippo are going to have a baby sibling?"

"Yes, Rin."

"That is so awesome!"

"Yes it is."

Sesshoumaru then asked, "Shall we get something to eat?"

"Yeah."

He clapped his hands and the servants came out of the kitchen with our food. They came over to us and sat it down in front of us. They bowed to us and left and we all started to eat.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked Sango as we finished our breakfast.

"Sure," she replied.

She handed little Grace over to Miroku and we both got up out of our seats and walked out of the dining hall. We headed for the garden. We were about to walk into the garden when I said, "Sango, why don't we take a walk outside the castle?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Ok, Kags, but lets get our weapons first."

"Ok."

So we walked back into the castle and into the weapons room.

Sango got her Hiraikotsu and I got my bow and arrows. We walked out of the weapons room and out of the castle where, to our surprise, we found Miroku and Sesshoumaru.

I saw the look on their faces when they caught sight of our wepons.

"Kagome, why do you and Sango have your weapons?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We're going for a walk outside of the castle and we want to be safe," I answered.

"Ok, but don't wonder too far."

"We won't."

I leant up and kissed Sesshoumaru; Sango did the same to Miroku. We both pulled apart from them and walked over to the gates. We walked through them and into the nearby forest.

We continued walking for a while until I felt a very powerful aura heading our way.

"Sango, a very powerful aura is heading our way," I told her.

"Ok, Kags."

She untied her Hiraikotsu from her back and held it in front of her. I got my bow and an arrow, nocked it and aimed it in front of me. Soon a demon appeared in front of us. He looked over at me and said, "You, you're the miko that mated with Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"I was ordered to kill you."

"Well, that's easier said than done."

"You're only a human miko!"

"I am a heck of a lot more powerful than you!"

I focused on his heart and let my arrow fly at him. It hit him, but to my surprise it didn't kill him. He stared at me, laughing. I looked over at Sango and she knew what the look I am giving her meant.

She then started to attack the demon while I used my hand and rubbed my mating mark. Sesshoumaru had told me one time that if I ever needed him, just to rub it and he would know.

When I quit, I grabbed another arrow, made it fly at him and we both continued fighting the demon. Nothing we would do would hurt the thing, but soon I felt Sesshoumaru's aura heading our way.

The demon sent a powerful attack our way and I put my hands up in front of us and made a barrier around us.

The attack hit the barrier and I had to work to keep the barrier from breaking. He laughed and said, "I guess you aren't as powerful as everyone says you are!"

I just looked at him. Sesshoumaru then popped out of the trees with Tokajin drawn. I let the barrier down and Sesshoumaru sent an attack at him.

To our surprise, that attack hurt him. Soon the two of them started to fight. Sango and I just stood on the sidelines and watched the fight. The demon was losing very fast to Sesshoumaru.

It started to back away from Sesshoumaru. Miasma then surrounded him and in a blink of an eye he is gone.

Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokajin and walked over to us. He asked, "Are either of you harmed?"

We both answered, "No."

"Good, why don't we all go back to the castle?"

"Ok."

So the 3 of us then started to walk back to the castle. We got there about 20 minutes later. We walked through the gates and found Rin and Shippo running around while Miroku is standing there holding Grace.

We walked over to them and he handed Grace to Sango. We all went and sat down under a sakura tree and started to talk. Before we knew it, it was already time for supper.

**Hello everyone, finally a new chapter, I worked really hard on it and I am sorry for not updating in a while. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I called Rin and Shippo over to us and we stood up as I said, "It's time for supper."

"Ok, Mother."

So we all walked into the castle and into the dining hall. We took our seats and the servants came out of the kitchen with our food.

They came over to us, sat our food down in front of us, bowed and then left. We all then started to eat. When we finished, we all got up and walked out of the dining hall.

"We will see you in the morning, Kags," Sango said.

"See ya in the morning, Sango," I replied.

She and Miroku then walked up the stairs with Grace. shippo, Sesshoumaru, Rin and i walked up the stairs as well. Rin and Shippo went into their rooms and Sesshoumaru and I tucked them into bed.

When I walked out of Rin's room, I shut the door and Sesshoumaru came out of Shippo's room and did the same. He walked over to me and asked, "Would you like to help me do my paperwork, love?"

"I would love to, Sesshy."

"Well then, come with me."

"Ok."

So we walked from our floor down to the main hall. He led me over to a door, opened it and I walked in. He followed me in and shut the door behind him. We walked over to his desk and we each took a seat.

He then started to teach me how to do all the paperwork for the western lands. It took a while but When we finished, I looked out of the windows to see that the moon is high in the sky.

If I had to guess, it is probably close to, if not already, midnight. We got up out of our seats and Sesshoumaru took my hand saying, "Let's go to bed, love, since it is late."

"Cool."

So we walked out of his office and started up to our room. When we made it there, Sesshoumaru opened the door, we walked in and he shut it behind us.

We walked into our bathroom and over to our hot spring. We undressed, got in and we both started to bathe. When we were done, we got out, grabbed our towels and started to dry off.

When we finished, we laid our towels down and picked up our robes, slipping them on. We walked out of our bathroom and over to our dresser. I got our night clothes out and we took our robes off to put them on.

We then walked over to our bed and pulled down the covers. We lay down and Sesshoumaru pulled the covers over us. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest.

I can hear his heart beat and I love the sound out it. I heard him say, "I love you so much, my beautiful Kagome."

"I love you too, my Sesshoumaru."

"I am so lucky to have you as my mate."

"I, too, Sesshoumaru; you are handsome, intelligent, strong and the list just goes on and on. There is nothing that I don't love about you," I said.

"I know love; I feel the exact same way about you."

He bent down and kissed my forehead. I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

My eyes started to flutter shut. After a little bit, I fell asleep along with Sesshoumaru.

I woke up sometime around dawn to some banging coming from outside of the castle. I opened my eyes and looked over at Sesshomaru's side of the bed for him, but I found him gone.

I sat up, looked around the room and I found Sesshomaru's armor gone along with both of his swords. I threw the covers off, got out of bed and walked over into our closet.

I got a pair of my blue jeans and a violet t-shirt. I took off my night clothes and put some undergarments on before dressing in my new clothes.

I slipped into a pair of sneakers and grabbed my bow and arrows, slinging them over my shoulder as I walked out of our closet and then out of the room.

I walked down to the main hall and out to the garden. What I see next surprises me. There is Sesshoumaru fighting a man with black hair who is about as tall as him.

He looks awfully familiar to me, but I just cannot place him. I soon heard Sesshoumaru say, "Get the Hell out of my lands, EJ!"

"Like Hell I will; I am your brother, which means that these are my lands as well!"

"You are no brother of mine; you tried to have father and I killed on many occasions!"

"Because you two were always in my way of what I truly own; like these lands and the castle."

"Bull crap, I will never let you have any of this!"

"Well then, little brother, prepare for war!"

"I will gladly do that if it is to protect my father's legacy and lands!"

"Our father."

"Shut up!"

They both finally noticed me standing there and the man looked from Sesshoumaru to me and then back to Sesshoumaru. He then said, "Who might she be?"

"She is my mate and don't you dare go near her!"

He then looked back at me and asked, "Might you tell me your name, dear?"

"You heard what Sesshoumaru said, you jerk!"

"Oh, and very feisty!"

"Shut the hell up!"

He started walking towards me, but Sesshoumaru jumped in front of him and said, "You will leave her out of this, EJ, she has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, but on the contrary, little brother, she has everything to do with this; her and that stupid pup that she is carrying!"

"Shut the freaking up, EJ!"

"No, little brother."

"These are my lands."

"Well then, goodbye for now, little brother."

**Hi everyone, okay I know many things are confusing about this story and I am sorry. If you continue reading it will be easier to understand! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After he said that a cloud blue smoke appeared surrounded him. When it disappeared he is gone as well leaving behind no trace behind. Sesshoumaru sheathed Tokijin and turned around and walked over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and said

"I am sorry for that love; I hope it didn't work you and the pup up to much"

"You never told me you had an older brother?"

"I try not to, I can stand Inuyasha more than I can EJ, and he's just like Naraku"

"Wow, so was he serious about going to war"

"Yes, I am going to tell Momiko to get the army ready. I want you and the child to go to your time until I come to get you"

"But Sesshoumaru I want to stay here with you"

"I don't care love; all I care about is yours and our child's safety"

"Ok, we will, but how long will this war take?"

"I have no clue love"

He bent down and kissed my forehead. We then walked into the castle and up to our room. He opened the door and we walked in once he entered he shut it behind him. I grabbed two huge bags and walked into our closet.

I got all of my clothes and other belongings and packed them those two bags.

Sesshoumaru picked them up and we walked out of our closet and then out of our room where we meant Rin and Shippo. Sesshoumaru said to them

"Each of you go pack your things, you are going with your Mother to her time"

"Why?"

"We will explain it to you later"

"Ok Father"

They each went into there rooms then sesshomaru and i waited in the hall for them. After a while they came back out with there bags. We walked down to the main hall and out to the garden.

Sesshoumaru made his demonic cloud materialized and we all got on and headed for the well. We got there in about two hours later, we landed beside the well and his cloud dissipated. Rin then said

"Now Father, please tell us why we are leaving"

"Because there is going to be a war between me and someone else and I want you and your Mother safe"

"When will we see you again Father?"

"That I can not answer"

I saw tears come to Rin and Shippo's eyes and they ran towards Sesshoumaru and he picked them up and embraced them. I thought that at any minute he was going to break down into tears as well.

But he never did, but I knew that some where down deep inside that he wanted to. He held them for the longest time until they calmed down and then he finally set them down.

He looked me in the eyes as he started to walk towards me. When he got to me I tried to hold back my own tears.

But at last I failed and I broke down into tears. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and clung to him as if there is no tomorrow.

I continued to cry until I could not cry anymore. I pilled away from Sesshoumaru and we looked at each other. He bent down and captured my lips in a soft kiss. I kissed him back, never wanting him to stop.

When he pulled apart from our kiss he whispered in my ear.

"I love you so much Kagome and I hate to leave you. But please be strong for the children"

"I will try and I love you too Sesshoumaru"

We broke apart from one another and turned to the children. I put on the most assured face that I can muster at the moment. I said

"It's time to go guys, say your goodbyes to your father"

"Ok Mother"

They went over and each hugged and said goodbye to Sesshoumaru for the last time. I then said my goodbyes to him as well. The children then grabbed there bags and I grabbed mine.

We walked over to the well and threw all of our bags down the well. The three of us then jumped into the well and the blue light surrounded us.

It transported us to the future, my time. When the light disappeared we are in the bottom of the well.

Shippo jumped out with his and Rin's bags. He set them down and jumped back in and got my bags and jumped back out. Me and Rin then climbed the latter and out of the well.

I grabbed my bags and the children grabbed theirs and we walked up the steps to the door.

I opened it and we all walked out and I shut it. I lead them over to my house and when we got there I reached above the door for the spare key.

When I found it, I brought it down and unlocked the door. I put the key back where I got it. I opened the door and let the children walk in. I then walked in and shut the door. I then yelled

"Mom, Souta, Gramps, I'm home"

I heard my Mom yell

"We are in the Living room Kagome"

So I told the children to set there bags down as I did mine. The three of us then walked into the living room where my family is. They stood up and we walked over to them and I hugged them. I then said

"I would like all of you to meet my children, Rin, and Shippo. Now guys this is my family, My Mom Karen, brother Souta, and Grandpa Harold"

"Hi"

"Hi, it is sure nice to meet you"

"You to"

My Mom then looked at me and asked

"Why are you here Kagome?"

My smile then turned upside down.

**Hello everyone, Okay here is my newest chapter. I really hope you all enjoyed reading it! Please review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I could feel my heart throb once I heard my mother's words. I didn't want to say anything around Rin and Shippo so instead I said "Souta would you take Rin and Shippo to see your video games"

"Sure Sis, come on you two"

So he took Rin and Shippo into the living room. I turned to my Mom and said "I didn't really want to say anything around them"

"Ok"

"Well Sesshomaru's older brother EJ showed up and something happened and now there is a war going on. Sesshoumaru wanted us to come here so that we are safe"

"I hope he will be alright"

"Me to, there is also another surprise"

"What?"

"I am expecting"

"That's great"

She embraced me in hug and I hugged her back. When we broke apart she said "When will you all be going back?"

"That I do not know Mother, Sesshoumaru said that when it is safe he will come and get us"

"Well since you guys will be here for a while you mite as well take Rin and Shippo to different places"

"Ok I plan to do so Mother. Where is my Trailblazer?"

"In the garage at the bottom, we had the hill dug out and built a three car garage"

"Ok, cool"

So with that the three of us walked into the living room. Souta is over teaching Rin and Shippo how to play his video games. We walked over to the couch and sat down. My mom said

"So where are you going to take them first?"

"Well I was wondering if you would watch them for a while so that I can go shopping for clothes for them and go to the university and tell them that I will not be coming back"

"Sure we would love to"

"Thanks"

I got up and walked over to Souta, Rin, and Shippo. I knelt down beside them and said "Rin, Shippo, you two are going to stay here while I run some errands"

"Ok Mother"

They were more interested in the video games then to here what I said. I stood up and walked out of the living room and walked up the stairs. I went over and into my room.

I went over to my dresser and grabbed my purse, keys, and cell phone. I walked back out of my room and down the steps. I went over to the front door and opened it and walked out. I used my key and locked it and walked over and down the shrine steps.

I walked over to our new garage. I took a guess on which door my trailblazer is in. I pushed the button for the middle door. When it opened I saw my trailblazer.

I went in and got in and put my key in the ignition and started it up. I backed out and pushed my button and the door went down.

I headed into downtown and then took the road that leads to Shikon University. I parkede in a parking spot which wasn't t far from the entrance. I got out and walked into the main building.

I went over to the secretary's desk of the head professor. She looked up at me and said

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am Kagome Higurashi and I would like to see the professor"

"Ok let me see if he is in"

"Ok thank you"

"Sure"

She got on the phone and spoke for a little bit. When she hung up she looked up at me and said "He is in right now"

"Ok thank you"

"You're welcome Miss Higurashi"

So I walked over to the elevator and pushed the up button. The doors opened and I walk in and they shut and I pushed the button for the 4th floor.

As soon as the doors, I walked over to Professor Wong's office door. I knocked on it and waited for a little while and I soon heard "Please come in"

So I turned the knobe and pushed the door open.I walked in and shut it behind me. I looked over and found him setting behind his looked over at me and smiled and said

"Why hello Kagome"

"Hi professor Wong"

"Now where have you been Kagome?"

"Visiting family, I have been proposed to recently by my boyfriend"

He looked at my hand and then back up at me and said "I don't see a ring on your finger"

"Well he is getting me a ring right now"

"OK, so why are you here?"

"I am here to tell you that I will not be coming back to school"

"Are you quitting school?"

"Yes, I will be moving very, very, far away"

"Yes, well I have to get going I will only be in town for a couple weeks and I got a lot to do"

"Ok, have a good day Kagome"

"You to Mister Wong"

I walked out of the office and shut the door on my way out then headed towards the elevator. I pushed the button and the doors opened and I walked in and they shut. I pushed the button for the lobby.

When the doors opened I am there and I got out. I walked over and threw the main door. I walked over to my trailblazer and got in. I started it up and pulled out of the parking lot.

I started back to town; I started towards my favorite mall. When I got there I parked in the parking lot. I got out and walked over and into the mall. I started walking around, I soon found a children's clothing storey.

I walked in and started looking around. After three hours I have ten outfits for Rin and ten for Shippo. I walked over to the registers and laid everything down. I got my credit card out and paid for it all.

I picked up all of my bags and walked out of the story. I have so many bags that I know I can't carry and more. I walked out of the mall and over to my trailblazer. I opened the back and put all my bags in.

I shut it and got in. I put my key in the ignition and started it up and pulled out of the parking lot. I then headed back to the house.

**Hello everyone, I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

When I got back to the house, I pulled into my parking space in our garage. Once I got out of my trailblazer I grabbed all the stuff I bought from the back. I got out of the garage then walked up the stairs to my house.

I set some of the bags down and opened the door; I picked them up and walked in. Souta came out of the kitchen and looked at me. He said

"Do you need my help sis?"

"It would be appreciated Souta"

"Ok"

Therefore, he walked over to me and took half of my bags. I shut the door and he said

"So where are we taking these bags sis?"

"To Rin and Shippo's current room"

"Ok"

Therefore, we both walked up the stairs, over, and into our old quest room, which has become Shippo and Rin's bedroom. He set all of his bags down on the bed and I did the same with mine. He looked at me and said

"Do you need any more help Sis?"

"No Souta"

"Ok, thanks"

"No Problem"

Therefore, he left the room and I looked at the job ahead of me. There were several articles of clothes lying on the floor. They needed to be put away. I hung some up then I put the rest of the clothes in there dresser. My Mom then walked into the room and came over to me. I turned to her and said

"What do ya need Mom"

"I wanted to tell you that I am going shopping"

"Ok"

"See you later, also the refrigerator is fully stocked"

"Ok thanks Mom"

"Your welcome"

She hugged me and I hugged her back, she then walked out of the room. After a little while longer, I left the room and walked down the steps and into the living room. Rin, Shippo, Souta and Gramps are talking. They looked at me and I said

"What do you guys want to eat?"

"Kagome why don't you make them a meal from our time"

"Ok Gramps"

I heard the doorbell ring so I walked out of the living room and over to the front door. I opened the door and to my surprise, I found Hojo. He smiled and said

"Hi Kagome, where is your arm cast, Your Mom had told me that you broke your right arm"

I wanted to tell my Mom off at that moment but I kept my cool. I smiled and said

"It's all healed now Hojo"

"That's good, but here this is from my Mom"

He handed me a potted plant and I took it. I said

"Tell her tanks Hojo"

"Ok"

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you"

"Well I am just getting ready to fix supper"

"Well could I join you?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because, you just can't"

"Mama"

Shippo came running out o the living room and over to me. I looked down at him and said

"What Shippo?"

"Who's your friend?"

"Um Shippo this is Hojo, Hojo this is my Son Shippo"

"I saw Hojo's eyes widen. I knew that I would half to tell him, Shippo is not the normal kid after all. Shippo said

"Hi Hojo"

"Hi Shippo"

I then said

"Hojo I need to talk to you"

"Ya I do to Kags"

We walked out of my house and over to the bench and ser down. We looked at each other and I started to tell him starting with the old well.

After about a half an hour later, I have told him everything. I stop talking letting him digest everything I just told him. When he finally did he looked at me and said

"So is that why your family is always making up fake illnesses that you have"

"Yes"

"Wow"

"But please do not say anything to anyone Hojo"

"I promise I wouldn't Kagome"

"Thanks"

I stood up and said

"I half to do Hojo"

"Okay, see you later"

"Ya"

I walked into my house, shut the door, and locked it. I walked into the kitchen. Since my Grandpa said to make them a meal from this time, I figured I would make them Chicken Breast, Mashed Potatoes and a salad.

Therefore, I started right away preparing the dinner. It took me about another hour and everything is almost ready. Souta set the table for me, along with getting the glasses of water and taking them over.

My Mom just came home and she has to have Souta help her bring in all of the bags she got. They took all of them up to the children's room. I can only imagine what she got for them. Soon dinner is done so I yelled

"Dinner, come and get it"

Everyone came into the dinning room and took there seat. Except my Mom, she came into the kitchen and helped me take everything over to the dinner table.

When we finished we took our seats. Everyone filled there plates and we all then started to eat. When we finished eating my Mom looked at Rin and Shippo and said

"How did you two like your first future meal?"

"It was awesome Grandma"

"Well thank your Mother"

They turned to me and said

"Thank you Mother"

"You are both welcome"

My mom and I got up and started to clean off the table. We took all the dishes into the kitchen and cleaned all the food off the plates. I then put all of the dishes into the dishwashers they could be washed.

We then got all of the leftover and put them all in containers and but them into the refrigerator. We then walked out of kitchen and into the living room with everyone else. We sat down and started to watch TV.

**Hello everyone, okay that was my newest chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

We sat there for a while until Souta came over to me and asked

"Sis can Me, Rin, and Shippo pick out a video to watch"

"Sure Souta"

"Thanks Sis"

"No problem"

Therefore, Souta left me and walked back over to Rin and Shippo. They went over to the movie case and started to search threw it. After about fifteen minutes, they picked out 101 Dalmatians. They went over to the TV and Souta put the DVD in the DVD player.

They came over to us, Shippo jumped up on my lap, Rin sat between my Mom and me, and my Mom and Souta sat between my Mom and Gramps.

The DVD started to play and instantly Rin and Shippo were amazed. We sat there for 2 hours and when the movie quit Rin, Shippo, and Souta are all asleep.

I picked Rin and Shippo up even thought my Mom did not want me to. She picked Souta up and we all stood up, walked out of the living room, and walked up stairs.

Gramps went to his room; my Mom went to Souta's room. In addition, I went over and into Rin and Shippo's room. I laid Rin and Shippo down on there bed.

I looked around and found bags laying everywhere. I shook my head and pulled the covers over Rin and Shippo. I kissed each of them good night. I then walked out of there room and over and into my room.

I shut my door, walked over to my dresser, and got a nightgown out. I walked over to my bathroom door, opened it, and walked in. I went over to my shower and turned the water on to get hot.

I shut the door and set my nightgown down on my stand. I undressed and threw all of my clothed in the dirty clothes hamper. I opened the shower door and got in and let the water run down over me.

The water relaxed me and I grabbed my body soap. I began to wash my body and then I grabbed my Shampoo and Conditioner and started to wash my hair.

When I finished with that, I washed the soap out of my hair and off my body. I then shut the water off, opened the door, and walked out. I grabbed my towel and dried off.

I then grabbed my nightgown and put on. I then walked over to my sink and grabbed my hair dryer and started to dry my hair. When I finished I grabbed my come and combed out of my hair. I then did the rest of my stuff that I had to do.

I then walked out of my bathroom and over to my bed. I pulled the covers down, lay down, and pulled the covers over me. I laid my head down on the pillow and I fell right to sleep.

I woke up sometime around dawn to the sun shinning in my eyes threw my bedroom window.

I shut my and began to rub the sleep out of them. I set up in bed, threw the covers off me, and tiredly climbed out of bed. I walked over to my closet and opened the door. I searched for a while until I found today's outfit.

A pink tang top, a pair of jeans and sandals I slipped them on along with clean underclothes.

I walked over to the dresser and picked up my cell phone and keys. I stuck them into my pocket and walked out of my room and over to Rin and Shippo's door.

I opened it, walked in, and found them both still asleep. I walked over to them and started to wake them. When I finally did get them awake, I said

"Come on you two it's time to get up"

"Ok Mommy"

The two of them sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of there eyes. I said

"Shippo go over to Souta's room and he will show you how to use the shower"

"OK Kagome"

He got off our bed and walked out of the room. I went over to Rin and said

"Rin go over and pick out an outfit for the day and I am going to take you over to my room"

"Ok Mama"

So she got out of bed and we walked over to the closet. I opened the door and she looked around at all the clothes. Finally, she picked out a pair of blue jean shorts and a violet tang top. I picked up a pair of flip-flops for her and we left the room.

We walked into my room. I shut the door and took Rin over and into my bathroom. I said

"Now Rin you get dressed and I am going to brush your hair and braid it"

"Ok Mother"

Therefore, I went over to the sink, grabbed my brush, and walked out of the bathroom to let Rin get dressed. I went over to my dresser and got a couple of my hair bans. I went over to my bed and set my stuff down on my nightstand.

I turned around and started to make my bed. When I finished Rin walked out of the bathroom bad over to me.

I sat down on the bed and motioned for her to sit down as well. She sat down in front of me and I grabbed my brush and started to brush her hair.

I did that until it was the softest I could get it. I set the brush down, grabbed my hair bans, and set them on my lap. I then started to braid her hair. When I finished I grabbed the ban and tied it in a big braid.

She turned around and gave me a hug and I hugged her back

**Hello everyone, here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

We then got out of my bed and walked out of my room. We met Souta and Shippo in the hall and the four of us walked down the steps. The three of them went into the living room and I went into the kitchen. For once, my Mom was not in there so I went over to the refrigerator.

I got the pancake mix out along with some sausages. I went over to the stove and set everything down on the counter top. I got a couple things out and set them on the stove. I got the sausage out and set them in the one pan.

I then started to mix up my pancake mix. When I finished I pored some onto the pan. I made enough for every one and I had enough mix to make more if they want it. After a little bit my Mom came in and I turned to her and asked

"Mom could you set the table for me?"

"Sure Kagome"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

Therefore, she went over to the cabinet that has the plates in them and got them out. She got the silver ware as well and walked into the dinning room and over to the dining room table.

She set it, then came back into the kitchen, and got the glasses. She set them down, got ice, and put some in each of them. She put orange juice in them, took them into and over to the table.

Soon the pancakes and sausage finished cooking. I grabbed two big plates and set them down beside the stove. I used my spatula, picked up all of the pancakes, and set them on the one plate.

I then put all of the sausages on the other plate. I picked the two plates up, walked over to the dining table, and set them down. I yelled

"Come and get it"

Soon Rin, Shippo, Souta, and my Grandpa came in and took there seats. I seen Rin and Shippo look at there food and then at me. Rin said

"What is that Mommy?"

"Pancakes and Sausage"

"O ok"

"Believe me it's really good"

"Ok"

Therefore, we all got our stuff and put it on our plates. We all then started to eat. As soon as Rin and Shippo took there first bite's of there pancakes that they love it.

They then tried there sausage and fell in love with it as well. We all continued eating our breakfast. When we finished my mom and I cleaned the table off and did dishes.

**Feudal Era**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

After I got back to the castle after taking Kagome and the children to the well, I called for my head general to meet me in my office. When I got there, he is already there. He bowed to me and said

"You called for me Lord Sesshoumaru"

"Yes Momeko, please take a seat"

"Of course"

He took a seat in front of my desk and I went over and took my seat behind my desk. I looked at Momeko and said

"I need the army to be prepared for war"

"Of course, but if I may ask Sesshoumaru, with who?"

"EJ"

"He's Back?"

"Yes, Momeko, this is one time old friend I will need your help"

"Of course Sesshoumaru, I will have the army ready at once"

"Ok"

"Where are Lady Kagome and the Children?"

"In her time, where they are safe"

"Ok"

He got up then left my office with a simple bow. I knew that he was going to go and get the army ready. I knew that EJ is going to be a tough one to defeat. I know EJ likes to fight ruff.

Just like me. Nevertheless, I do not fight dirty unlike him. I stood up and walked out of my office and down to the main hall. To my surprise, I found Sango, Miroku, and little Grace. Sango said

"Sesshoumaru where is Kagome, Rin, And Shippo?"

"I sent them to her time"

"Why?"

"Well my older brother EJ showed up and challenged me to war. I sent them there for there own safety"

"Why wasn't we told?"

"It all went by so fast and I wanted to get them there as soon as possible"

"Ok, so what are we going to about Ej, and you have an older brother"

"Yes, I never really wanted to tell anyone about him because I am more proud of having Inuyasha as my brother then EJ. Right now we will go along with it:"

"Wow. Ok well why don't we all go get something to eat?"

"Ok"

Therefore, we all walked into the dinning hall and took our seats. The servants came out with our food. They came over and sat it down in front of us, bowed and left so we all started to eat.

When we were just finishing our supper, Momeko was seen speed walking into the dinning hall. He came right to me and said

"Sesshoumaru, EJ has been spotted heading into the western lands on the north side with his army"

"How many?"

"A hundred thousand or so"

"Good we still have him out numbered, Momeko send the men into positions"

"Of course"

**Hello everyon! I am so sorry for not updating in forever! Life has been very hectic with Christmas growning near! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After Momeko left to tell the army, we all got up. We walked out of the dinning hall and into the main hall. I said

"Take Grace up to your room and I will send a couple guards up to protect her"

"Ok"

Therefore, they walked up stairs and I walked over to my four most trusted guards.

Saka, Maka, Daka, and Naka. There names are all the same except for the first letter is because they are brothers. When I got to them they bowed to me and said

"What do you need of us Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Go up to Sango and Miroku's room where little Grace is and protect her"

"Of course Lord Sesshoumaru"

They then walked in the direction of Sango and Miroku's room. I then walked outside and over to the gates where I met Jaken and Momeko. He said

"Sesshoumaru the army is on there way"

"Good"

Sango and Miroku then came out of the castle and over to us. Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder and transformed. She and Miroku got on Kirara. I made my demonic cloud and Jaken got on.

Momeko made his and we all took to the sky heading for the North side of the Western Lands.

**Kagome's POV**

Today I took Rin, Shippo, and Souta to the local zoon. Rin and Shippo were so amazed at how many different animals there is. They each went to the little petting zoon they have and petted all kinds of different animals.

They each including Souta got a shirt and stuffed animal of there pick. Souta got an Alligator, Shippo got a Snake, and Rin got a Giraffe.

When I finally got them in my trailblazer, I got in, started it up, and pulled out of the zoo's parking lot. I started to drive back to town and I thought of something and said

"Who wants to go for ice cream?"

"Me"

They all three said so I headed towards Rita's/which is the best ice cream shop in town. When I got there, I pulled into the parking lot and parked. We all got out and walked over to Oder. The lady smiled and said

"Hello, what can I get you?"

"Well, three vanilla's in and cup and then Souta"

He said

"I want a peanut butter Sunday"

"Ok"

Therefore, she then went to get our ice cream. She soon came back with Rin and Shippo's ice cream. She gave them to me and I handed them to Rin and Shippo. She then brought mine and Souta then handed them to us. She then said

"That will be ten twenty five"

"Ok"

Therefore, I got into my wallet, pulled out the ten dollars and twenty-five cents, and handed it to her. We then walked over to two benches and sat down. We all started to eat our ice cream and I can see that Rin and Shippo already like it.

When we finished our ice cream we threw, the containers in the trash can. We walked over to my trailblazer and got in. I started it up, pulled out of the parking lot, and headed back into the traffic.

After another 20 minutes, we have made it home. I pushed the button to open my garage door and pilled in.

We all got out and walked out of the garage and I pushed the button and closed it. We all walked up the stairs and over to our house. I used my key, unlocked the door, and opened it. We walked in and I shut it and yelled

"We are home"

I did not hear anything in response so I walked into the kitchen and the children walked into the living room. I seen a not of the refrigerator so I walked over and grabbed it. I read

"Dear Kagome

I did not want to call you because you are at the zoo with the kids and Souta. Nevertheless, I have had to run your Grandpa into the Emergency Room. He could not breathe so I hope everything will be ok. Please come as soon as you get this.

Love

You're Mom"

I put the not back on the refrigerator and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I found them watching TV so I grabbed the remote and shut it off while saying

"Come on, We are going to the hospital"

Souta said

"Why Sis?"

"Mom took Gramps"

"Ok"

So we all walked out of the living room and over to the front door. I opened it and we walked out and locked it. We ran down the steps and over to the garage. I pushed the button and we walked in and got in my trailblazer.

I pulled it out and pushed the button, the door went down, and I headed for the hospital.

**Hello everyone, Okay that was the new chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I pulled into the hospital parking lot fifteen minutes later. I found a parking space and parked. We all got out and we walked into the hospital's Emergency room. The nurse came over to me and said

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, my Grandfather Harold Higurashi was brought in"

"Yes, now please follow me"

"Thank you"

We walked over to the doors leading back to the rooms. We walked for a little bit until we stopped at one room. She pushed the curtain back and there is my Grandpa lying on the bed with my Mom sitting beside him on the stair. We walked in and I said.

"Mom, did they find out what's wrong with Gramps?"

"No, the tests have not come back yet"

Rin, Shippo, and Souta went over and sat down by my Mother. I then said

"Mom could I talk to you a sec outside?"

"Sure"

Therefore, she got up and followed me out of the room and into the hall. I turned and said

"Mom what caused this?"

"Kagome he has a bad heart. He has ever since you were a little kid. We just never told you"

"What!, how couldn't you tell me Mom?"

"Because we didn't want to worry you"

"He is my Grandfather. I can not believe that you wouldn't tell me about this"

"Kagome come down from there. If not for yourself do it for you Grandfather"

"Ok"

"Let's go back in"

"Hn"

The two of us then walked back into my Grandpa's is hocked up to oxygen and had his eyes closed. Rin said

"Why is Grandpa like this Momma?"

"Because Great Grandpa is not doing good Rin"

"Ok"

We all then heard

"Kagome?"

We all looked over to my Grandpa and he is looking right at me. I walked over to his side and took his hand and said

"Yes Grandpa"

"Don't be mad at your Mother for not telling you. I told her to promise me not to tell you"

"But why?"

"Because I didn't want it to change anything"

"But what makes you think it would have changed anything?"

"I thought that you would have went easy on me"

"Grandpa"

I smiled at him saying

"I love you so much. I maybe would have went a little easier on you, but not much"

He smiled back at me and said

"That's my girl"

We all talked for a little while until Dr. Wong came in. He smiled at all of us and said

", we have just gotten the results from your tests back. Seems like all of your problems are coming from your bad heart"

"I figured as much"

"We will be admitting you to the hospital though, so that we can watch you for a while"

"Ok"

He smiled at the rest of us and said

"I will send a couple of nurses into take you up to your room"

"Ok"

The doctor then walked out of the room. We were left alone by ourselves for a little while. Finally the nurses came in and said

"Your right?"

"Yes I am young lady"

She smiled and started to do something while the other did something on the computer. When they both finished what they were doing, they started to unlock the bed. My Mom said

"Kagome would you go home and gather some of your Grandfather's things and bring them here"

"Sure, come on guys"

Souta spoke up and said

"I am going to stay here Sis"

"Ok"

Therefore, Rin, Shippo, and me walked out of the room and then threw the double doors. I smiled at the nurse that let us in. We then walked out the main door and into the parking lot.

We walked over to my trailblazer and got in. I started it up and pulled out of my parking space. I went to the stop light and then pulled out onto the main high way. I started heading home in the still rush hour traffic.

When we finally got home a half hour later. I pushed the button for my door to the garage and pulled in. We all got out, I pushed the button, and it went down. We walked up the stairs and over to the house.

I unlocked the door, we walked in, and Rin shut it. They went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I set my purse down, walked up stairs, and over to my Grandpa's bed room.

I grabbed his medium size suitcase and laid it out on his bed. I went over to his dresser and started to pack some of his clothes. When I got it all packed I zipped it shut. I picked it up off the bed and walked out of his room.

I walked down the steps and set the suitcase down. I then walked over and into the kitchen.

**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I found Rin and Shippo trying to find something to eat. I went over to them and said

"What do you two want to eat?"

"What ever Mother"

"Ok"

Therefore, I went over to the refrigerator and got our leftovers out. I went over and out them into the microwave.

When they finished warming up I grabbed three plates and put them on it. I handed two of the plates to Rin and Shippo. We sat down on the bar stoles in the kitchen. We started to eat our food.

We ate it in a hurry so that we can get back to the hospital. When we finished 15 minutes later, I grabbed the plates and stuck them in the dishwasher.

We walked out of the kitchen and I grabbed my purse and the suitcase. We walked out the door and I locked it. We walked down the stairs and over to the garage.

I pushed the button and it opened up. The children got in and I opened the back and set the suitcase down. I shut it, got in, and started it up. I pulled out, pushed the button, and shut the door.

I then started to drive back to the hospital. When we got there, I found a parking spot and parked. We got out and I got my Grandpa's suitcase out of the back. The three of us walked into the hospitals lobby. We walked over to the desk and the receptionist said

"How may I help you?"

"My Grandfather Harold Higurashi was admitted today"

"Yes let me look for his room and floor numbers"

"Thanks"

She looked in her computer; she then looked up at me and said

"Floor four, room two fifteen"

"Ok, thank you"

"You're very welcome"

Therefore, the three of us walked over to the elevator and I pushed the button. The doors opened and we walked in and I pushed the fourth floor. The doors closed and we started to go up.

The children were amazed at everything. When we arrived at the fourth floor, we got out and started looking for room number 215. We found it a little bit later. We went in and my Mom, Souta and Grandpa are there.

I handed the suitcase to my Mom and she started to arrange everything. I went over and sat down beside Souta. Souta looked up at me and said

"Sis would you take me to get something to eat?"

"Sure Souta"

So the two of us got up and walked out of the room. We both decided to walk down the stairs inside to taking the elevator. When we got down to the lobby, we walked over and into the pantry. I said

"Souta did Mom eat yet?"

"No"

"Ok, go ahead and pick out what you want to eat and I will pick something out for Mom"

"Ok"

Therefore, he went and picked out something to eat while I got something for Mom. We set our stuff down at the casher and she rung everything up and said

"Ten twenty four please"

"Ok"

Therefore, I pulled my money out of my wallet and handed it to her. She put out stuff in a bag and handed it to Souta and said

"Have a good day"

"You to"

The two of us then walked out of the pantry and over to the stairs. We then started back up stairs to the fourth floor. When we got there, we walked over and into our Grandpa's room.

Souta took his food out of the bag. I then walked over to my Mom and handed her the bag. She looked in it, back up at me, and said

"Thanks sweaty"

"No problem Mom"

She then went over to her seat, sat down, and started to eat. I then went over and sat down beside Rin and Shippo. They both were talking a leg off my Grandpa.

Soon the nurse brought my Grandpa's lunch in and sat it down on his stand in front of him. He then stated to eat his supper. When he finished his supper, a nurse came back in and took his tray.

We all sat around talking for the next couple of hours. Finally, visiting hours are over so we all said our good byes to my Grandpa. We all got our stuff and walked out of the room. We took the elevator down to the lobby.

When the doors opened, we got out and walked over and out the main door. My Mom and Souta walked to where she has her car parked and me, Remand Shippo walked over to my trailblazer.

We got in and I started it up. We pulled out and I pulled around to my Mom and Souta. They pulled out and we all pulled out to the stop light. We both then pulled out and started home.

**Hello everyone! Okay here is another chapter! I am hopping to finish this story by the end of January so wish me luck! Please review and tell me what you think! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When we all got home, we pulled our cars into the garage. We all got out, shut the doors, and started p the we got to the top, we went over to our house. My Mom unlocked the door, we all walked in, and Souta shut the door.

Since it is late, we all walked up to our rooms, changes into our nightclothes and fell asleep.

**Feudal Era**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

We have already been in battle for a couple of days. In that time, I am thinking about Kagome, Rin, and Shippo. I know Kagome is pregnant, that was one of the reasons why I sent them to the Future.

Momeko has been a great help in our battle. Sango and Miroku, even if they are human, are fighting very hard. We are easily defeating EJ's men. Still I have not seen EJ around; I have a funny feeling he has a couple tricks up his sleeve.

I know that when he means war, he means it. He may be my father's son, but he is nothing like him. He get is his looks, powers, and everything else from his mother.

Right now Sango, Miroku, Momeko, and I were back at our camp. I heard Momeko say

"Sesshoumaru you know EJ is not giving up this easily"

"I know, he has a couple tricks up his sleeve yet and I really wish I know what they are"

"Yes, he must have more men somewhere"

Sango then spoke up and said

"He must be to chicken to show up and fight us though, or else he would have been here already"

"Yes, that is one of the thing EJ is, he will make and say things but he is to chicken to do it"

"Well then we need to start to search from him so that we can take care of him"

"Yes you are right Sango"

"Thanks Sesshoumaru"

"No problem"

Therefore, after that we all started to plan.

**Modern Era**

**Kagome's POV**

I woke up the next morning early. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom and over to the shower. I turned the hot water on I undressed and got in. I let the water run down over my body.

I then washed my hair and body. I then washed the soap off and just stood under the water for a while longer. Finally I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel and started to dry off.

When I finished I got my robe and put it on. I did the rest of my stuff I had to do in my bathroom. When I finished I walked out of my bathroom and over to my dresser.

I got out a clean pair of panties and a bra. I put them on and left my robe hand open. I walked over to my closet door and opened it. I picked out a pair of blue jean and a stone top.

I put them on, since it is about seven fourty five a.m I know no one else is up yet. I walked over to my desk, sat down, and opened my laptop up. I started to do a couple of things on it.

I keep feeling constant back pain. I tried every position to relive the back pain, but it will not stop. I shut the laptop off and put my hand on my abdomen. I thought

_'What if this has to do with the baby? No doctors in this time will know what to do with it. I half have to go back to the Feudal Era and get Kaede to look'_

I jumped up, grabbed my old yellow pack, and started to pack my things. When I finished I pulled my pack over my back. I grabbed my bow and arrows and threw them over my shoulder.

I slipped into my good sneakers and walked out of my room. I walked over and into Rin and Shippo's room. They are both asleep and I walked over and started to wake them. When they were fully awake, I said

"Get ready guys we are going home"

"Why Mother?"

"I will explain later"

"Ok"

Therefore, they both got up and started to get ready. I grabbed one big pack and pack some of there things in it. When I had finished packing Shippo and Rin are dressed in there old clothes.

I handed the pack to Rin and the three of us walked out of there room, down the stairs and over to our stand. I grabbed the note pad and a pen and wrote a note for my family explaining why we left.

We then walked out the door and I shut and locked it. We walked over and into the well house, down the steps and over to the well. We all sat and edge of the well. We all then jumped in and the blue light surrounded us.

When it disappeared, we climbed out of the well. We all then started talking towards Kaede's village.

**Hello everyone! Ya this is the most I have updated in a while and I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I thought while we were walking towards the village.

_'I know that Sesshoumaru told me not to come back until he came to get me but he will understand. I hope'_

I broke out of my thoughts and we walked threw the tree line and into the village. Kaede just walked out of her hut. She seen me and we walked over to her. She said

"Lady Kagome, what are you doing back here?"

"Kaede I think something is wrong with my pup and I need you to help me"

"Of course Kagome"

I turned to Rin and Shippo and said

"Why don't you guys go and play?"

"Ok Mother"

They ran over and started to play with the village children. Kaede and I walked into her hut and she took me to where she will look at me. I sat down and she put her hand on my swollen stomach and closed her eyes.

After a while she opened her eyes up and looked at me and said

"I am not sure but it feels like the pups a full demon. I think the pup's demonic powers are fighting your Miko powers"

"How can we stop it and calm the pup down"

"Only Lord Sesshoumaru can do it"

"But Kaede as you know he is in war"

"I am sorry my Lady but you must get to him. If not I don't want to think what could happen to the both of you and the child"

"Ok Kaede"

We got up and walked out of her hut. Kaede said

"How will you get there?"

"Sesshoumaru taught me how when I use my barrier that I can carry us"

"Ok"

I yelled

"Rin, Shippo come here"

They ran over to me and Kaede and said

"What is it Mother"

"We are leaving"

"Are we going back home?"

"No. We are going to go to your Father on the Northern part of the Western Lands"

"Ok Mom"

We all said our goodbyes to Kaede. I made my barrier and like Sesshomaru's energy ball, we took to the sky and headed for the Northern part of the Western lands.

We traveled at a great speed. I know when I felt Sesshomaru's aura that we are getting close. I seen the camp and I landed in the middle of it. All the soldiers looked at me and I said

"Where is Sesshoumaru?"

One of them stepped up and said

"In his tent Lady Kagome"

"Will you take us to it?"

"Of course my Lady"

The soldier took us towards the quests tent. He bowed and left and we walked into the main room of the tent. I found Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku was sitting there.

When they saw us they looked at us with shocked looks on there faces. The whole time on the way here, I did not tell anyone but I can feel a pain in my stomach. I walked over to Sesshoumaru and said

"I know you told me not to come back but I need your help love"

"What?"

"Take me somewhere private"

"Ok"

He got up and took my hand and we walked into one of the room in the tent. I put a barrier around it and we went over to the bed and set down on it. I said

"Sesshoumaru I had to come back because I felt something is wrong with the pup. We went to Kaede and checked and she said that the pup is full demon and his demonic aura is fighting with my Miko powers and Kaede said that only you can calm the pup"

"Ok my love"

He took my pack, bow, and arrows off me and set them on the ground. He made me lay down and pulled my shirt up. He laid his head down onto of me and I heard him start to growl.

Luckily, for me he did not have his armor on. I started to relax against his touch and I closed my eyes.

Instantly I felt the pup calm down. When it calmed down the whole way Sesshoumaru climbed up, wrapped his arms around my waist, and held me to him.

I did not know until now how much I missed his embrace until now. I smiled and snuggled into his chest. He said

"I have missed your touch so much my love"

"I have missed your's as well Sesshou"

"What have you three been up to?"

"Well my Grandpa's in the hospital. I have showed the children a lot. I can tell though that they have really missed you"

"I know. I have missed them a lot"

"Sesshoumaru can we stay?"

"I don't know love. We are trying to look for EJ and take care of him"

"Well I can help"

"I don't think so"

"Why?"

"You are pregnant love and that's why"

"Ok then"

We reached up and kissed passionately. We then closed our eyes, cuddled together, and fell asleep in the middle of the day.

**Hello everyone! Here is another chapter! At this rate that I am updating I will defedently be done before I thought I would be! Please review! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I woke up a little bit before supper. I felt two strong arms around my waist and I just want to stay like this forever. I snuggle closer to him and I heard

"I see that you are up love"

I opened up my eyes and looked up at Sesshoumaru smiled and felt his one hand move from my waist to my stomach. I put my hand on top of his and said

"I have missed your touch so much Sesshoumaru"

"I have as well my Kagome"

"Do you think we should get up so that we can go and eat supper?"

"Of course my love"

Therefore, we let go of each other and climbed out of bed. I let y barrier down and we walked out of the room and into the main room. We found Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo, I went over and sat down on a couch beside Rin, and Shippo looked over at Sango and said

"How is little Grace?"

"Left her back at the new healer is watching her"

"Cool"

I let some of my Miko powers out to see if EJ is in the area. I was figuring not to find anything, but I felt EJ's aura about five miles from camp. I looked up at Sesshoumaru and said

"Love I have some news"

"What is it darling?"

"EJ is about 5 miles away from camp"

"Love how do you know?"

"I can fell his aura"

"Thank you love, I will alert the army and we will head out to get them"

"Can I come with you?"

"No love"

"Why not?"

"Because you are expecting our child"

"But Sessho?"

"No and I mean it love. I am not having you in danger your life as well as the pups"

"I guess your right Sesshoumaru is sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for love"

"I know. I hate these mood swings"

I leaned over and lay against him and he wrapped an arm around said

"It's not your problem I want you, the children, Sango and Miroku to stay here"

"Ok"

He then let go of me, walked back to his was up, walked over, and sat down beside me and leaned over, and we both said

"I have missed you so much Kagome"

"I have, missed you to Sango"

"Rin and Shippo told us you're Grandpa?"

"Well when we left he was good"

"That's good"

"Ya"

"Did you tell your family that you all where coming here?"

"Well no, but I left a note for them"

"Ok"

Sesshoumaru then came back out with his armor on and swords at his side. I got up and walked over to him. I leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips. I said

"Please be careful my love"

"I will Kagome"

He leaned down and kissed me. I watched him walk of the tent and into battle. I walked back over and sat back down beside Sango and we started to talk again.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

After I walked out of my tent, I gathered my army together. I then finally felt EJ's aura, I covered mine, my army's aura has and scents, and we headed towards EJ.

We got there soon and we all surrounded all them jumped out and attacked EJ all at once. Since he had sent all of his army at us, he is all alone. I let my army take him down.

I then used Tokijin and finished him all took a breather and sheathed our swords. When we caught our breath we started back to we got there I ordered the men to start packing up camp.

I walked into my tent and found Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin and Shippo talking. I walked past all of them and into my room and started to take my armor off.

**Kagome's POV**

While we all were talking Sesshoumaru walking in, past us and into his room. We all looked at each other and continued to I looked back up a couple minutes later and found Sesshoumaru walking out.

Sango got out of her seat, went back over, and sat down beside Miroku. Sesshoumaru came over and sat down beside me and took my said

"Well we took care of EJ"

"Good, maybe things can finally get back to the way things used to be"

"Yes love. I have already ordered the men to start packing up camp"

"Good"

"Do you want to go back to your time to tell your family?"

"Yes if we could please"

"No problem"

We all then got up, walked out of the tent, and headed for the well.

**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am putting a poll up on my profile with all my storys and I want you guys to vote on what you want updated!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

We got there a couple hours later. I let the children jump down first, and then was Sango and Miroku, and then finally me and Sesshoumaru.

When we got to the future, Sesshoumaru picked me up bridal style and jumped out of the set me down and we wall walked out of the well house and over to my house. I know that since it is late Souta and Mom are home.

Since I left my pack back at camp I reached for the spare key under the welcome mat.I unlocked the door and let everyone walk in and then I walked in. I closed the door and yelled

"Mom, Souta"

I heard

"We're in the living room Kagome"

Therefore, I motioned for the others to follow me. We all walked into the living room and found my Mom and Souta on the couch. They looked up at us and I could see the look of confusion on there faces. I said

"Mom this is my Mate Sesshoumaru and these are my friends Sango and Miroku"

"Hi"

Rin and Shippo ran over and hugged her. They then begged Souta to play with them to play video games.

He did so Sesshoumaru and I went over and sat down beside my and Miroku went over and sat down on the love seat. My Mom looked at me and said

"Are you and the baby feeling better sweetie?"

"Yes we are Mom"

"That's good"

"Yah, so how's Grandpa?"

"He will be coming home in a couple days"

"That's so awesome"

"Yes it is"

My Mom looked behind me and at Sesshoumaru and said

"It is finally nice to meet the man that makes Kagome so happy"

"It is also nice to meet you "

"Please Sesshoumaru call me Karen"

"Ok Karen"

She then looked over at Sango and Miroku and started to ask them several all talked while we watched Rin, Shippo, and Souta play there video games.

My Mom then left and soon came back with a tray full of glasses of gave us each one and I took a sip out of mine. My Mom took hers and sat back down beside me. She said to me.

"Do you all want some thing to eat?"

"Yah, do you want me to help you Mom?"

"No Kagome, you just sit back and relax"

"Ok Mom"

She then got back up and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. I said

"Do you guys just want to stay the night and travel back in the morning?"

"Sure Kagome"

Sango then spoke up and said

"I can not wait till we get back to the castle so that I can hold my little Grace"

"I know I want to see my little goddaughter as well."

"Yep"

We all continue to talk for the next half hour. Finally, my Mom yelled

"Dinner"

Therefore, we all got up including the children and Souta. We all walked out of the living room. We went over and into the dinning room.

We say down and seen all the food my Mom made out in front of us. We all filled out plates and we started to all talked threw dinner and told my Mom that we would be staying the night; she was excited about that.

When we finished we all got up and walked out of the room except for my Mom and all walked upstairs and Rin and Shippo went into there room.

I told Sango and Miroku to go the other guest room. I then took Sesshoumaru into mine or should I say our room.I went over to my dresser and got a clean pair of underwear and a nightgown.

I walked into my bathroom and over to the shower. I set my clothes down on the stand and reached into the shower and turned the water on.

I undressed and threw my dirty clothed into the hamper.I then stepped into the shower and grabbed my soap and washed my body.I then washed my hair. I washed all the soap out of my hair and off my body.

I shut the water off and climbed out of the shower and grabbed a towel and dried off.I put my clothes on and walked out. I went over to Sesshoumaru and took him over to bed.

We both lay down and covered up. We both then soon fell asleep.

**Hello everyone! Okay I am updating this even though its not first on my poll! I am going to try to work on new chapters for the storys that are first and second up there so wish me luck! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It has now been over 7 months since that night. I am not very close to my due date.

I cannot wait to hold that baby in my arms. Right now, I am lying down in my room because Sesshoumaru has forbid me to get up and move around other then going to the bathroom and getting a bath.

I set my next finished book down on my nightstand. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen but I paid it no mind, but when I felt liquids between my legs, I started to worry. I yelled

"Sesshoumaru!"

Before I know it, he is at my side before I can blink. I said

"Sesshoumaru I think I am going into labor?"

"Ok love"

Therefore, he gently picked me up bridal style and ran out of the room. He used his demonic speed and ran over to the delivery room. He went in and over to the bed and set me down. He called for our nurse Annie and she came rushing out of the back room.

He told her what was going on and she ran to get Miranda. She is the head nurse and the one that delivers all of the babies. After a little bit them both came running back in with a couple of nurses.

Miranda was ordering them around. They all ran in different directions to get everything ready. Finally, they are ready to deliver my baby. Miranda looked up at me and said

"Ok my lady now Push"

Therefore, I then did as she said.

**4 hours later**

It has been 4 hours since I went into labor. I just delivered our little boy. The nurse's are cleaning him off and making sure everything is ok with him.

After one of the other nurse's and Miranda got, I all cleaned up and into a fresh bed, they brought my little boy over. They handed him to me and I looked down at him and could not help but smile.

He looks just like his father. Silver hair, golden eyes, resent moon on his forehead, the magma marks on his cheeks and down his arms. I looked up at Sesshoumaru and said

"He looks just like his handsome father"

I seen him smile and I heard Miranda and the nurse's gasp. After a little while Miranda came over to us and said

"What is his name going to be my lady?"

"Maru Toga Taisho"

"What a beautiful name my lady"

"Thank you"

She then went to go and put the name on his birth certificate. Sesshoumaru sat down on the bed beside me and put his arm around me and we both looked down at our very beautiful little baby.

Not soon after everyone came flooding into the room. They all gathered around the bed and all of them are gawking over Maru. Rin was the first one to speak up and say

"What's his name Mom?"

"His name is Maru"

"Aw that is a cute name"

"Yes it is"

"Can I hold him?"

"Ok"

Her and Shippo both climbed up on the bed and sat down in front of me. I handed Maru to Rin and showed her how to hold him. She got the hand of it right away.

She cooed all over him for the longest time and then she finally gave him to Shippo. I showed him as well now to hold him. When he finished holding him, he handed him to Sango.

When everyone held him, they gave him to Sesshoumaru. As soon as he got him, I knew that he was not going to give him up. Sango spoke up and said

"Oh Kagome he is so handsome I can already see all the ladies all over him"

"Yah and I admagan Grace will be one of them"

"I am sure you are right Kagome. She is a little beauty"

"Yes, just like her Mother"

Sango blushed at that comment. She said

"O Kagome I am not as beautiful as you Kagome"

"Now Sango you are just as beautiful as me if not more. And do not argue with me"

"Ok Kags and thanks"

"Your welcome"

"No problem"

We all continued to talk for a while until Sesshoumaru said

"I think Kagome needs her rest now"

"Ok"

They all said there good byes and left the room. Sesshoumaru turned around and placed Maru in the basement. He came over to me and helped me lay down in bed. He covered me up and kissed my forehead. Up until now, I did not really know how tired I was. I closed my eyes and fell asleep

**Hello everyone! Okay I think I did a great job on it! There is only 3 more chapters left till the sequel! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

When I woke up, I opened my eyes up and looked around. I found Sesshoumaru sitting in a chair by my bedside asleep. I heard Maru start to cry so I walked over and picked him up out of his bassanet.

I walked back over to the bed and I figured that he is hungry so I fed him. When he was done, I burped him. I held him in my arms, just looking at our beautiful baby boy. I was soon brought back to reality by hearing

"Kagome, love"

I looked over at Sesshoumaru and found him looking right back at me. I said

"Yes Sessho"

"Would you like something to eat?"

Before I could reply, my stomach growled very loudly. I looked up at him shyly and nodded a yes.

He got up out of his seat and walked out of the room. A little bit later Miranda walked in and over to me smiling. Se looked down at Maru and the back up at me and said

"Lady Kagome may I have Prince Maru to give him a check up?"

"Sure Miranda"

I handed her Maru and she walked to the other end of the room and started to check him out. Half way threw he check up Sesshoumaru walked into the room with a tray. On that tray are grapes, apple, and chicken soup.

He brought it over to me and sat it down on my lap. I picked up my spoon and started to eat my very good-looking soup. I finished the soup very quickly and moved onto the fruits. It was not long that I was done with that as well.

He then took my tray off my lap and sat it down on the stand. Miranda picked Maru up, walked over to us, and handed Maru to Sesshoumaru. She said

"He has got a clean bill of health"

"That's good. Thank you so much Miranda"

"Thank you Lady Kagome"

She then bowed to us and left. Sesshoumaru sat down in front of me on out bed. We both looked down at Maru and then back up at each other. I said

"Sesshoumaru when he is a little older I want to take him to see my family"

"Yes, that will be good love"

"Cool"

"Would you like to go to our room love?"

"I would love it Sesshoumaru"

He handed Mary to me and picked me up bridal style. He walked out of the room and started towards our room.

When he got there, he walked in and sat me down on my own two feet. I walked over to the bassanet, which I had set up in our room and laid Maru down in it.

I laid a blanket over him, leaned down, and placed a kiss on his forehead. I stood up straight and took Sesshomaru's hand.

We both walked over and into our bathroom and over to our hot spring. We undressed and got in; we grabbed the soap and started to bath. We then washed the soap off and I grabbed my hair supplies and started to wash my hair then washed the soap out of it.

We then stayed in there and relaxed for a little while. When we finished we got out, grabbed our towels, and dried off. We put on our robes. We walked out of our bathroom and over to our dresser.

We got our nightclothes out and put them on. We then walked over to our bed, laid down and Sesshoumaru pulled the covers over us. We laid our heads down, closed our eyes, and soon fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

We woke up sometime around dawn. I was up many times in the night to feed Maru and change his diaper.

I heard Maru start to cry so I got out of bed and picked him up and out of the bassanet. I walked back over to our bed and began to feed him. I looked over at Sesshoumaru and said

"Good morning Sesshy"

"Good morning Love"

He leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips and another one on Maru's forehead. He got out of bed and walked over and into our closet. When I finished feeding Maru, I burped him, got up and laid him down in the bassanet.

When I turned around, I found Sesshoumaru walking out of our closet in his normal attire. I smiled at him and walked past him and into our closet.

I picked out a silver kimono with sakura petals on it. I then got my oba and tied it around me. I slipped on a pair of slippers and walked out of our closet.

I checked Maru one last time and left our room. I walked down to the main hall where I met everyone. We said our good mornings, walked into the dining hall, and took our seats. The servants came out of the kitchen with our food.

They came over to us, sat it down in front of us, bowed and left so we all started to eat. There was some little chatting during breakfast. When we finished our very good meal we all got up and walked out into the main hall.

Sango and I took the children, except little Gracie out to play in the garden. While Rin and Shippo went out to play I seen Jaken out near them and I knew they were going to harass him.

Sango and I went over and sat down under one of the many blooming sakura trees. Sango looked over at me and said

"Kagome you really are lucky"

"What do you mean?"

"You have 3 beautiful children, a wonderful family, and the best husband anyone could ever ask for"

"And the best sister in the world"

Sango laughed and we both hugged and continued to talk.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

After Kagome, Sango and the children left I walked up with Miroku as he put Grace to bed. When he finished I said

"Do you want to spare with me in the dojo Miroku?"

"Sure"

So the two of us walked down to the main hall, out the main door and into the courtyard. We walked over to the big dojo that would fit me in my transformed form.

We went in, I pulled out Tenseiga, and Miroku moved to stand in front of me with his staff ready. I smirked and we started to spare.

**At The Eastern Lands**

**Kouga and Ayame's POV**

We are at our den in the Eastern lands when we heard the news that Kagome delivered a healthy baby boy that they named Maru. Kouga and I got our things around so that we could travel to the western lands to see the new addition.

Since I am expecting a little one in a couple of months, I will know that she and Sango feel like. Kouga grabbed our two bags and put them on his back. He picked me up bridal style and we took off for the West.

**Back at the Castle**

**Kagome's POV**

Sango and I stayed out in the garden for a couple of hours. I knew lunch would be ready soon but I felt two demonic aura's just outside the castle gates.

I looked over at Sango and she looked back at me. We stood up and called the children over to us and we started to walk towards the main gate.

When we got there, we found Kouga and Ayame. We ran over to them and we all hugged. When we pulled apart, I said

"What are you two doing here?"

"We heard about the new addition"

"Yes, why don't you two come on in because lunch should be ready and then you can see Maru"

"Ok cool"

The six of us walked into the main hall of the castle where we met Sesshoumaru and Miroku. A servant came over and took there bags.

We all then walked into the dining hall and sat down. The servants came out with our food; they came over, sat it down and left. We all then started to eat.

**Hello everyone! Okay only one more chapter till the sequel! I can't believe time has gone by so fast! Please leave a review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

When we finished our lunch, we all got up and walked out of the dinning hall. I said

"You guys all go up to the sitting room and I will bring Maru down"

"Ok"

Sango then spoke up and said

"I will come with you to Kagome because I will half to get Grace"

"Ok Sango"

Therefore, as everyone else went up to the sitting room, Sango and I walked up to our rooms to get the babies.

When we got to our hall, Sango went into her room and I went over and into my room. I walked over to the bassanet, wrapped Maru up in a blanket, and picked him up.

I walked out of my room and met my personal servant and he handed me two bottles, one for Maru and one for Grace. Soon Sango came out of her room and I handed her Grace's bottle. We both then walked down stairs and into the sitting room.

I walked over to Ayame and Kouga and handed Maru to Ayame. I went over and took me seat beside Sesshoumaru, as Sango took her heat beside Miroku.

Ayame and Kouga could not quit fussing over how cute he is, how he looks identical to his father. I keep smiling and nodding to them.

I heard Maru start to cry so Ayame got up and brought Maru over to me. I took him and she went back and sat down. I got his bottle and gave it to him and he started to eat.

I looked over at Rin and Shippo and seen them chuckling to themselves. I was going to ask them why but Jaken came hopping into the room.

We all burst out laughing, even Sesshoumaru. Because his feet and arms were tied, he was dressed in a pink dress with red lipstick, and all kinds on makeup on.

When he took another hop, he fell face first which made us laugh even harder. I know whom the culprits are who did this, but this is so funny that I do not want to correct them.

We all continued laughing for the longest time until we could laugh no more, which I did not think was possible.

Sesshoumaru called one of the servants in here to take Jaken out of here. He came in and grabbed Jaken, who mind you, was still grumbling on something about stupid kids and somewhat. I looked over at Rin and Shippo and said

"Now you two, why in the world did you do that?"

"Because it was fun"

"I know that sweetie and we all enjoyed it. But still you should be punished"

"Mother"

Rin and Shippo looked at me with wide eyes and a shocked look on there faces. I just smirked and laughed and said

"I am just kidding guys"

"Whew"

They whipped off imaginary sweat from there forehead. Sesshoumaru said

"Now you two should go apologies to Jaken"

"Really Father?"

"Yes, now go"

"Yes Father"

They got up out of there seats and mopped out of the room. We all continued talking for an hour or two and catching up with Kouga and Ayame. We all fussed over Grace and Maru for the longest time. When Rin and Shippo came back in, they had sly smirks on there faces.

I did not ask them about them either. Soon supper came and we all had it and some dessert.

We all then went up to our rooms. I put Maru to bed and we got ready. We went over, lay down, and closed our eyes and we both soon fell asleep.

**Hello everyone! Well this was the last chapter fo the story! I will postt he sequel tomorrow and thats the end of this story! I really hope you enjoyed reading it! Please leave me a review!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	27. Sequel

**Sequel**

It has been five years since the birth of our little boy Maru. Ayame gave birth to Kouga's son Ako.

About two years after Maru was born I became pregnant with twins, we had named them Jasmine and Gaybreelle. All my children were and still are full demons.

Unlike Maru, they did not have their fathers golden eyes instead they had my they have my brown eyes. There hair was also a brownish color with little streaks of silver.

Jasmine acts a lot like her father while Gaybreelle

Acts a lot like Maru and me have a little bit of his father and my personality, Sesshoumaru has remained the same over the years for the most part. I could never ask for a better family.

Right now, we are in the garden watching the children play. I looked up at Sesshoumaru and said

"I love you so much"

"I love you as well Mate"

He leaned down and kissed me.

**Hello everyone! Okay that was the sequel, I know it was short but its all I could come up with at the moment. I want to thank each and everyone of you who have read and reviewed this fic! Thank you all!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
